Peverell Maiden
by Stradivaria
Summary: Crossover de Harry Potter e Rozen Maiden. Deathly Hallows. Três talismãs, três Maidens. A Demanda em Hogwarts faz-se por outras mãos, mas continuaremos sempre a correr contra o tempo.
1. La Intro

**La Intro: Introdução Obrigatória e Esclarecedora (sim, eu sou chata)**

Não há muita coisa a dizer (ou há?) sobre isto. Eu é que quis fazer uma introdução, porque o farei sempre.

Esta fic já está toda postada no Fórum Mahart, até porque foi lá que surgiu. Quem quiser pode ir ver, ou poderá ver por aqui. Aconselho a verem-na por aqui.

Sei que vão achar estranho. Crossover de Harry Potter com Rozen Maiden é a coisa mais insólita a seguir dos mistérios de tantas pessoas gostarem de alguns futebolistas... Não digo que a fic esteja uma coisa linda do céu, mas pessoalmente acho que não está propriamente assim tão má. Ok, quem eu quero enganar, eu nunca gosto do que faço. Mas o que é facto é que esta já foi comentada por algumas pessoas, por isso tenho mais ou menos a noção.

É provável que alguns considerem os capítulos curtos, mas estejam cientes que três páginas (mais ou menos) de Word a Times New Roman tamanho 12 com espaçamento 1,5 entre linhas, até agora, é o meu máximo. Além disso, esta fanfic é das minhas primeiras fanfics. É natural que eu ainda não produza muito conteúdo.

Peverell Maiden vai ter dois finais alternativos, sendo que um deles será postado no Fórum e outro aqui. Porquê?

Porque a versão original da fic era para terminar com uma pseudo continuação para um projecto original, White Russian, que entretanto não continuei. O final que aqui está era também o elo de ligação para uma outra fanfic de Harry Potter, que nunca cheguei a iniciar por conta dos livros.

Harry Potter, como já estão cansados de saber, pertence a J. K. Rowling. Rozen Maiden é propriedade da PEACH-Pit. A ideia de os misturar e criar isto por escrito é que é minha.

E, finalmente, agradecimentos.

À Sammy, que me aturou via MSN e cara a cara, e que deu sugestões que moldaram as três irmãs.

À Karol, que me apoiou. E, claro, a quem já comentou a fic. Devo-vos o facto de ainda aqui estar, de pé e cabeça erguida.


	2. Epilogue: The tale of the three brothers

**Epílogo**

**The tale of the three brothers**

Era uma vez três irmãos, Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell. Eram três poderosos feiticeiros, e poucos lhes faziam frente.

Antioch, o mais velho, era sedento de poder. Vencia todos os duelos e tinha a fama de lutador exímio e solitário. Cadmus, o irmão do meo, era arrogante, mas não tão bem sucedido como o irmão Antioch. Deixava-se levar pelas emoções e correntes de poder sem oferecer resistência. Amara uma rapariga que morrera prematuramente e isso só intensificara a sua fraqueza.

Ignotus era o irmão mais novo. Era o mais humilde e sensato dos três irmãos.

Viviam juntos numa mansão, cercados por todos os livros que existiam sobre magia antiga. Faziam experiências, tentando alcançar um máximo poder, algo que lhes trouxesse a eterna glória e desafiasse para sempre a morte.

Um dia encontraram um livro de alta magia japonesa. Nele conseguiram encontrar leis básicas da magia tão poderosas que o Rei se vira forçado a apagar qualquer vestígio delas.

Com mais alguns livros roubados do índex de censura, conseguiram criar aquilo que lhes elevaria os nomes até às altas correntes da magia. E lhes traria a morte.

Antioch criou uma varinha de sabugueiro. Foram precisas muitas tentativas, e cada uma delas parecia ter corrido pior que a outra. Diversas vezes a madeira explodia, ou o núcleo se extinguia logo à primeira tentativa. Mas agora ele possuía-a, a melhor varinha de todas.

Cadmus, devastado pelas suas perdas, dedicara-se a poções complexas e alquimia avançada. Criou elixires que curavam quase tudo, venenos poderosíssimos. Também teve a sua parte de erros, mas mesmo assim nada daquilo correspondia ao que ele queria. Até que conseguiu. A pedra da ressurreição, capaz de arrancar qualquer vida à morte.

Ignotus simplificara mais as suas buscas, e apenas tentou criar algo de muita utilidade, mas simples. Acima de tudo queria algo que nunca o deixasse mal, algo em que pudesse confiar, que resistisse ao tempo. Criou um manto da invisibilidade que ia para além de um simples encantamento de camuflagem ou o pêlo raro de um Demiguise.

Os três irmãos, impressionados com os seus feitos, resolveram criar uma última invenção, retirada de um diário de um alemão, de nome Rozen.

Três bonecas foram criadas. Não era as verdadeiras, as verdadeiras Rozen Maiden. Mas possuíam muito do que as outras tinham. Um espírito e uma Rosa Mystica. Quase humanas.

Mas quis a desgraça que se abatesse uma terrível sina nos três irmãos.

Antioch, e a sua varinha de sabugueiro, ganhava todos os duelos. Gabava-se da varinha em alto em bom som, para quem o quisesse ouvir. Os seus inimigos não ousavam sequer provocá-lo à sua frente, mas nas suas costas louvavam quem tivesse a audácia de lhe roubar a varinha e derrotá-lo para sempre. Até que, numa noite escura e fria, alguém entrara no seu quarto. Discretamente roubara-lhe a varinha e, garantindo que o mal seria cortado para sempre, cortou a garganta de Antioch, entregando-o a uma morte silenciosa. Ichijiku, a primeira Peverell Maiden, caía na sua caixa, adormecendo até que o seu próximo Médium a acordasse.

Cadmus utilizara a sua pedra da ressurreição para trazer de volta a sua amada. Mas ela, mesmo que ali, não parecia viva. Era mais que um fantasma, decerto, mas estava fria e envolta por um estranho véu, que ele não conseguia tocar. A sua tristeza consumia o ambiente da casa e o calor do corpo do segundo irmão. Nos seus últimos momentos tinha visões, sonhos terríveis. Via, ora imagens que lhe pareciam um futuro distante ora imagens do seu passado. Cansado da sua imitação de vida e completamente devastado, engoliu uma das suas primeiras criações. Contorceu-se em dores e deixou-se levar pela morte num esgar demoníaco. Ringo, a segunda Peverell Maiden, ficaria fechada e escondida numa caixa de madeira, com acabamentos em metal.

Mas Ignotus, o irmão mais novo, permaneceu muito tempo escondido da morte. Por vezes o seu paradeiro era mesmo desconhecido. Com o manto da invisibilidade, ele parecia quase imaterial. Escapava de rixas, problemas e de quem, confiante na já divulgada lenda dos irmãos Peverell, acreditava que também ele teria algo que desafiasse a morte.

Só muitos anos mais tarde, quando o Pai Tempo já não o permitia mais, é que ele tirou o manto e, num acto de compaixão, desligara Zakuro, a última das Peverell Maiden. Deixava-as com o seu filho e, soltando um último suspiro, seguiu a morte como seu igual até ao seu reino.


	3. Chapter 1: A letter to the moon

**Capítulo 1**

**A letter to the moon**

O relógio da torre tocava as setes horas quando a loira acordou. Abriu os olhos devagar, e muito levemente, ainda cansada. Inacreditavelmente, sete horas de sono já haviam passado. Era o primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts, mas agora isso já não lhe dizia nada. Não depois da dura realidade que vira diante dos seus olhos na noite anterior, no banquete.

Agora era Snape, o Director. Quando ele se sentou no lugar que antes pertencia a Dumbledore, um sentimento estranho percorreu o seu corpo. Ela, que antes sempre havia aceite tudo, sentia agora repulsa. Ela e os seus amigos.

Mas será que ninguém percebia? Ninguém se lembrava?

Snape matou Dumbledore. Mesmo sem ninguém lá, só podia ter sido ele. E havia ainda a palavra de Harry Potter. Ela acreditava. Mais do que tudo, acreditava nele. E ele não estava lá também. Nem Ron, nem Hermione.

A guerra começara. E ela queria encontrar uma função, queria ajudar, mas não sabia como. Apenas sabia que ela, Luna, e Ginny e Neville iriam dar tudo por tudo contra ele e os Carrow.

Quando Snape fora nomeado Director, Alecto Carrow conseguiu o lugar de professora de Estudos dos Muggles, e o seu irmão Amycus Carrow estava agora encarregue de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra.

Levantou-se, relutante. Ao fazê-lo reparou nas colegas de turma: todas elas pareciam um pouco desmotivadas. Ela sabia. Os Wrackspurt gostavam daqueles ambientes e havia uma maior concentração deles ali.

Vestiu-se muito vagarosamente e desceu até à sala comum. Lá ficou frente a frente com a estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw, a fundadora da sua casa em Hogwarts. Mas os olhos de pedra não lhe trouxeram sabedoria, nem ela conseguiu ajuda.

Foi até ao salão do banquete, mas não tinha fome. Os seus olhos procuraram os amigos, mas as mesas estavam anormalmente vazias. Encolhendo os ombros sentou-se na mesa da sua casa, e tirou um par de panquecas com calda de chocolate para um prato. Ficou a espenicá-las com o garfo, enquanto olhava para o salão.

As corujas, que geralmente chegavam de manhã com o correio, surgiram pelas janelas, pousando à frente dos donos ou remetentes. Não eram muitas, também, a maioria era do Profeta Diário, que entregavam o jornal e levantavam voo com o pagamento.

Uma coruja branca como a neve aterrou à sua frente, esticando a pata com uma pequena carta. Luna ficou um pouco surpreendida. Não conhecia aquela coruja e não estava à espera de correio. Não tinha assinatura do jornal, e o seu pai não usava daquelas corujas para lhe entregar cartas.

Desprendeu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho da pata da coruja, que assim que se viu livre dela levantou voo, não esperando por uma resposta.

No pergaminho apenas estava escrito:

"_Darás corda? Não darás corda?_

_Sublinhe a sua resposta. A sua decisão altera o futuro."_

Luna estava a olhar para a carta com os olhos desfocados. Não percebera nada daquilo, ou talvez até tinha percebido. Mas naquele momento não sabia o que fazer. Dar corda ao quê? Decidir o quê?

Abriu a mala que trazia consigo e procurou uma pena e um tinteiro. Abriu o frasco e molhou a ponta da pena.

Mordiscou a ponta da pena enquanto reflectia, os olhos sempre fixos nas letras bem desenhadas no pergaminho, numa caligrafia fina e delicada. Por fim riscou abaixo de "Darás corda?". Guardou a pena e o tinteiro, e pousou a carta em cima da mesa, enquanto se abaixava para guardar o material.

Quando se levantou para ir buscar a carta e envia-la por uma coruja da escola não a encontrou. Procurou em toda a mesa, mas o pergaminho tinha desaparecido.

Seguiu os colegas até mais uma aula. Desta vez era Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. Começar com aquela aula não era muito agradável.

Encontrou a amiga ruiva pelo caminho e seguiram as duas juntas até entrarem na sala de aula. Sentaram-se lado a lado, e esperaram pelo professor. Se bem que, naquela altura, a palavra que menos usavam para designá-lo fosse professor.

Amycus Carrow entrou na sala. Vestia-se de um modo andrajoso, nada atraente. Tinha a barba por fazer, e um par de olhos demente fitavam-nos da cara maldosa. Tinha um aspecto nojento e exalava um odor repugnante.

- Credo, eu acho que ele já esteve morto. – Ginny lamentara-se ao seu lado, tapando o nariz com os dedos e fazendo uma careta.

As duas seguiram a figura desleixada até à mesa dos professores. Ele sentou-se, com os pés em cima da mesa. Tinha uma navalha, com uma lâmina suja de negro. Girava-a na ponta de um dedo.

- Então estão aqui, para aprender Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. – Cuspiu, com algum desdém, olhando para algumas alunas assustadas da segunda fila. – Tretas. A única coisa que precisam saber é a própria Magia Negra. Porque a combatem com ela mesma. Mas não a devem combater!

Bateu com o punho na mesa, fazendo estremecer toda a sala. O coração de Luna estremeceu com a pancada. Hoje aquelas palavras tinham um efeito diferente.

- A Magia Negra faz parte de nós, e honrem o Lorde das Trevas, o único a percebê-lo antes de todos. A Magia Negra está a manifestar-se. O Lorde renasce, e com ele a Magia Negra manifesta-se. E vocês estarão aqui, para ver, e aprender. A verdade.

Luna começava a ficar desconfortável. Naquela manhã recebera aquela carta, e nem lhe dera assim tanta importância, mas agora aquelas palavras pesavam-lhe na consciência.

- E vocês, que acreditam tanto no Santo Potter, vocês receberão contacto com ela. E aí serão todos um bando de traidores. Mas aqui, toda a gente o é! – Ria, um riso maníaco e estonteante, um riso que levou Luna ao extremo do desespero.

Ela havia dito sim.


	4. Chapter 2: Waking up the princess

**Capítulo 2**

**Waking up the princess**

Depois das aulas, e de aprenderem "o quão sujos eram os muggles" com a adorável Alecto Carrow, Luna subiu a Torre de Ravenclaw para se refugiar na sua cama de dossel azul. Despediu-se de Ginny e Neville. A amiga desconfiou um bocado, mas Luna era... bem, era Luna, e não havia uma razão muito especial e concreta para nada.

- Quando uma resposta é provável, racional e errada, o que nos resta? - Perguntou-lhe a aldraba em forma de águia da porta de carvalho da passagem secreta de Ravenclaw.

- Bem, acho que só nos resta uma resposta improvável, imaginada e correcta.

A passagem abriu-se, e ela entrou na sala comum. Alguns colegas já lá estavam, sentados nas poltronas azuis em frente da lareira, de livros e cadernos abertos em cima das pernas.

Mas ela não se deixou ali ficar, e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino do 6º ano. Este, pelo contrário, estava vazio. Sem olhar a nada, apressou o passo até à sua cama, quase como se se fosse atirar para cima dela. Mas tropeçou em qualquer coisa dura e caiu no chão alcatifado, em vez de em cima da cama, como ela pretendia. A mala voou para o lado, espalhando o seu conteúdo pelo chão e partindo o tinteiro, que formou uma enorme mancha negra na alcatifa azul.

Levantou-se, massajando a perna.

- Au, que diabos, porquê hoje? Acho que tenho que pedir ao meu pai para me enviar mais um bocadinho de saliva de Gernumbli Gardensi. - Falou, enquanto voltava a enfiar tudo dentro da mala, e apanhava os cacos do tinteiro. Apontou a varinha à grande mancha e murmurou. - Expurgar.

Só depois é que reparou no que tropeçara. Era uma caixa de madeira escura, com os cantos em metal trabalhado. No meio da tampa estava, também em metal baço e escurecido pelo tempo, um triângulo lá incrustado.

- Quem é que deixa uma caixa no meio do quarto? E... - Mas lembrou-se da carta que recebera naquela manhã. Já começavam a ser demasiadas coincidências. De quem era a caixa? E se a caixa fosse dela? O que estaria lá dentro? Ou melhor, a que teria ela de "dar corda"? Encolheu os ombros, fosse lá o que fosse.

Abriu a caixa, lentamente. Estava com demasiada curiosidade, e não estava ninguém ali.

Lá dentro estava uma boneca com, pelo menos, metade da sua altura. Tinha cabelos loiros pelos ombros, e usava um delicado vestido lilás, com uma pequena capa da mesma cor um laço vermelho com uma pequena rosa. As mangas eram semelhantes às de uma camisa, em linho branco puro. A expressão na sua face era suave, tal como uma boneca de porcelana, mas tinha os olhos fechados. Ao seu lado estava uma chave de dar corda, dourada e baça.

Luna deixou-se estar bastante tempo a admirar a boneca. Pegou-lhe com as duas mãos, que tinham ficado frias como gelo, por causa do nervosismo. Os seus braços tremiam-lhe um pouco.

Agarrou na chave e inseriu-a na ranhura, nas costas da boneca. Com uma força que ela não se lembrava de ter naquele momento, rodou a chave, uma, duas, três vezes. Tirou-a e guardou-a na caixa da boneca, numa bolsinha entre os forros de algodão.

A princípio a boneca continuava inanimada, de olhos fechados e calada. Mas depois, muito lentamente, os seus pequenos e delicados dedos começaram-se a contorcer, e de seguida todo o corpo se mexia e tremia.

A loira assustou-se, deixou cair a boneca na alcatifa macia e afastou-se, ainda a olhar para a boneca, que agora se erguia nos dois pés, como se fosse um pequeno ser humano. Tentou dar os primeiros, como uma criança hesitante que dava os seus primeiros passos agarrada à mão da mãe. Ergueu a cabeça e, como se estivesse a acordar, abriu os olhos, de um verde-esmeralda brilhante. Parou, fitando Luna com a sua cara inexpressiva.

Depois, um sorriso iluminou-lhe a cara, parecendo uma criança de seis anos.

- Konnichiwa nee! Acordaste-me, oh, grata, grata, grata, nee! - A boneca correu para os braços de Luna, num pequeno abraço desajeitado.

- Oh... obrigada.

- Arigato nee! O meu nome é Zakuro, e sou a terceira das Peverell Maiden, nee!

Luna congelou. O seu pai já lhe tinha contado a lenda dos três irmãos Peverell, e como eles haviam derrotado a morte, mas nunca lhe referira as bonecas. E se ela, Zakuro, dizia que era a terceira, então haveriam, pelo menos, três.

- Como te chamas, nee? Agora és a minha Médium, tens que me beijar a mão nee! - A boneca estendeu-lhe a mão direita, com um anel dourado com uma pedra lilás.

- Quê? Eu sou a Luna, mas... beijar a mão?

- Sim nee. É o contrato, feito entre Médiuns e Peverell Maidens, honrado durante muito tempo nee. Tens que aceitar o contrato e beijar o anel, só assim poderei continuar a mover-me nee. Então... aceitas proteger a terceira Peverell Maiden e a sua Rosa Mystica, honrando o espírito que prevalece mesmo pós a morte nee?

Luna, não sabendo já muito bem o que lhe ia na cabeça, aceitou, e beijou o anel lilás. Instantaneamente uma luz intensa cercou-lhe o dedo anelar da mão direita, e um anel idêntico ao de Zakuro surgiu no seu dedo, quente e apertado.

Tentou tirá-lo, mas não era capaz. Parecia colado ao dedo, ou até mesmo já parte do seu dedo. Zakuro ainda sorria, e agora empurrava a sua caixa até à janela ao lado da sua cama. Trepou para o parapeito e entreteve-se a ver a paisagem, com o lago que ainda brilhava com os últimos raios de sol e a floresta verdejante com os seus pássaros gigantescos.

- Onde estamos nee? - Zakuro olhou para Luna, com uma certa curiosidade nos olhos.

- Estamos em Hogwarts, Zakuro.

- Hogwarts é um bom lugar, é muito seguro nee.

- Eu acho que isso era dantes, sabes. Agora já não me parece muito seguro.

Uma outra coruja, castanha e cinzenta, sobrevoou os ares até aterrar perto do parapeito exterior da janela. Luna abriu a janela, e ela entrou, estendendo a pata com um pergaminho, de Ginny.

"_Reunião, hoje, na casa de banho do terceiro andar, à meia-noite. Trás tinta e ingredientes de poções."_


	5. Chapter 3: The lady in dark

**Capítulo 3**

**The lady in dark**

Luna não dormiu naquele pedaço de noite. Estava demasiado nervosa para o conseguir fazer. Tinha preparado a mala com tudo o que precisava: tinta, e frascos de ingredientes de poções. Revira vezes sem conta o que tinha, e o que levava. E, mesmo assim, o sono não chegara.

A varinha iluminou-se, indicando que já eram horas de partir. Sem fazer muito barulho, levantou-se, calçou uns sapatos e, de mala ao ombro, tentou sair sem chamar demasiada atenção.

- Onde vais, nee? É tarde nee... - A tampa da caixa abriu-se, e Zakuro olhava para o exterior, ensonada.

- Eu vou fazer uma coisa, não me demoro.

- Eu vou também, nee.

- Não, é demasiado arriscado. Além disso mais ninguém sabe de ti aqui, nem devem saber. Demasiadas atenções nem sempre fazem bem.

- Mas eu quero ir, pensei que agora fossemos mesmo Médium e boneca nee.

- Não, Zakuro, é perigoso. Eu já volto, mas tu ficas aqui.

Deitou a boneca na caixa e fechou-a. Antes que mais alguém acordasse, saiu do dormitório o mais rápido que pode.

A tampa da caixa voltou a abrir-se, e, sorrateiramente, a pequena Zakuro saiu.

- Claro nee. Eu tenho que ir com ela, porque ela não entende, agora somos nós nee.

* * *

No escritório do Director, uma figura encurvada, de cabelos negros com aspecto gorduroso lia um pergaminho, onde se destacava uma escrita fina e elegante.

- Sabes, Severus, em tempos eu teria achado toda essa história muito... interessante. - Uma voz calma e reflexa fez-se ouvir de um dos retratos, conseguindo alguma reacção do novo Director de Hogwarts.

- Histórias derivadas de contos para crianças. Não faz sentido, nada disto faz sentido. Encontrá-las todas como forma de vencer a morte... a demanda impossível. Mais parece uma história de Xenophilius Lovegood. - Snape falava com uma certa descrença na voz.

- E, contudo, tens uma delas, Severus. E não podes negar, só ela já confirma quase metade da história. - O retrato de Dumbledore fitava-o, divertido.

- E em vez de discutirmos o futuro dos alunos, andámos à caça desses tais objectos encantados?

- Nunca te sugeri isso. Na verdade, já há muito que me convenci que a demanda não leva a nada. E, ainda para mais, tenho mais tendência a atrair as coisas quando nem quero pensar nelas.

- E então?

- É uma coisa com tempo, e com calma. Tanto uma como outra. Só quero que me dês a tua palavra em como vais fazer todos os possíveis para os proteger.

Snape tinha a cabeça baixa, não olhando directamente para o director. Mas concordou, anuindo levemente a cabeça.

- Snape? Há um trio de alunos fora da cama ao lado da casa de banho do terceiro andar.

Uma figura, baixa e magra, com um longo vestido escuro surgiu na penumbra da porta. Os cabelos, longos e esvoaçantes, revoltavam-se com a brisa do corredor. Ao seu lado um pequeno pontinho brilhante azulado piscava intensamente.

* * *

- Onde é que ela está nee?

Zakuro estava perdida nos corredores sombrios de Hogwarts, e Ilieth, o seu espírito, piscava num tom lilás à sua frente. Não parecia emitir nenhum som, mas a boneca falava com ele como se falasse para uma pessoa.

- Este sítio é grande, e escuro nee. Tens a certeza que é por aí nee?

Ilieth piscou com mais intensidade, como se estivesse ofendido ou irritado.

- E eu lá posso confiar em ti nee? Da última vez meteste-nos num sarilho enorme nee!

Continuariam os dois a discutir se, entretanto, não tivessem ouvido algo ou alguma coisa a aproximar-se sorrateiramente, vindo das sombras.

Uma gata com um aspecto velho, magra e com dois olhos que se assemelhavam a dois faróis numa noite escura surgiu entre as pernas de uma armadura, com uma leveza incaracterística. Olhava intensamente para Zakuro e Ilieth, com um ar misto de fome e surpresa.

- Olha, neko nee! Que kawaii nee!

Mrs Norris bufou e tentou saltar em cima da boneca, mas mesmo com o susto esta foi mais rápida. Deixou de ver a gata bonita para ver um animal que a perseguia pelos corredores de Hogwarts. E, pelos vistos, a gata conhecia muito mais aquele lugar quase labiríntico do que ela.

Não conseguia gritar, tinha a garganta paralisada pelo medo. Se conseguisse chorar então teria a visão toldada por lágrimas. Mas a única coisa que se poderia ver era o seu rosto delicado contraído numa máscara de medo.

Não soube bem como, nem onde, mas viu à sua frente três jovens, sensivelmente da mesma idade, em frente a uma parede escrevinhada.

- Luna-chan nee! Luna-chan nee!

A loira só teve tempo de agarrar a boneca no ar que lhe saltara para os braços. Mrs Norris parou à entrada do corredor, e miou para chamar o dono: o encarregado da escola, odiado por todos os alunos, Argus Filch.

- A gata do Filch. Estamos feitos! Cada um para o seu lado. - Ginny agarrou num dos caldeirões de poção e tinta vermelha, sendo seguida por Neville.

Luna e Zakuro correram na direcção oposta, rumo à Torre de Ravenclaw. Enquanto desapareciam nas sombras, um par de olhos vermelhos seguia-as atentamente.


	6. Chapter 4: A fake hope

**Capítulo 4**

**A fake hope**

Depois da noite atribulada, Luna levantara-se de manhã como todas as outras manhãs. Seria um dia como outro, ou talvez não. Desistira de manter Zakuro afastada da sua vida, e deixava a boneca segui-la discretamente, escondida nas sombras dos corredores. Ela não se importava e era da forma em que ficava a conhecer melhor o castelo.

Ginny e Neville quiseram explicações, porque não é todos os dias que se vê uma boneca a andar e comer. Mas depois de conhecerem melhor Zakuro, pareceram alinhar. Além do mais seria mais uma para defender a revolução social contra os seguidores de Voldemort.

Ichijiku, a boneca do longo vestido azul-escuro, também passara a seguir o trio de alunos e a irmã. Para ela era mais fácil ainda evitar ser vista.

- Arabesque! - Falava numa voz que quase parecia gentil e suave. Aparentemente calma, como o olho de um furacão.

O pequeno ponto azul surgiu atrás dela, e ambos olhavam para o corredor vazio. Havia apenas uma parede, onde, em letras vermelhas garrafais, estava escrito: Exército de Dumbledore à procura de recrutas.

- Oneechan anda com revolucionistas. Imaginas, Arabesque? A minha querida onnechan, a doce, doce, querida Zakuro-chan. Era a última pessoa que eu imaginaria assim.

Saltou da pequena borda de pedra da parede e aterrou graciosamente no chão. Andava lentamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. A leveza dos seus passos era tamanha que não parecia andar, mas flutuar.

- Mas por falar nisso, falta a nossa outra oneesan. Pena que ela desapareceu, ou assim aparenta. Eu sempre achei que ela não aguentaria. – Continuava a andar pelos corredores desertos. Já não seguia a irmã, mudara de direcção e parou em frente a uma gárgula de pedra. Nem precisou de dizer a senha e uma abertura surgiu, dando-lhe a passagem.

O gabinete do director estava vazio, com a excepção dos quadros, que conversavam entre si. Nenhum deles pareceu reparar na presença de Ichijiku.

- Dumbledore! – Estava à frente de um quadro onde o antigo director de Hogwarts descansava, ou fingia descansar. Ao som da voz dela abriu um olho, quase em sinal de reprovação.

- Zakuro está em Hogwarts com um dos teus alunos. Sabemos onde estão todas, porque não?

- E sentir-te-ias tentada a acabar com as tuas irmãs?

- É o necessário. A demanda tem que ser feita. Mestre da Morte, Dumbledore, Mestre da Morte. Até mesmo tu querias.

- É um facto, e não te posso impedir.

Ichijiku já nem ouvia nada, com a visão toldada pela nova missão. Desta vez um sentimento estranho apoderava-se dela. Estaria a acabar com o sofrimento da irmã, não se poria em mais sarilhos. E Ringo-san ainda lhe agradeceria por ter terminado tudo.

Mas esperaria pela noite. Seria menos brutal que tudo fosse feito pela calada.

* * *

Zakuro estava sentada na borda da cama, e lia um livro com a loira. Era quase noite e Luna tentava fazer os trabalhos, mas sempre que escrevia alguma coisa, riscava logo de seguida. Nada daquilo lhe parecia fazer sentido. Sentia-se como se tivesse que se esquecer de tudo, e reaprender de novo. A disciplina em causa era, claro, Defesa Contra a Magia Negra.

Fechou o livro com todas as suas forças e amarrotou o pedaço de pergaminho todo rabiscado.

- Luna, calma nee.

- Desculpa Zakuro, mas é que simplesmente já não posso ficar assim, de braços cruzados. Defesa Contra a Magia Negra deixou de ser isso, é só Magia Negra. E… nem eu nem Neville nem Ginny temos notícias do Harry. Queríamos ajudar nesta guerra, mas não sabemos sequer o que fazer.

- Então a única coisa a fazer é esperar, não nee? Ou talvez vermos o mínimo que se pode fazer, como uma pontinha ou outra do puzzle nee.

Antes que Luna pudesse responder, um ponto de luz azulada surgiu na janela. A boneca ficou paralisada, a olhar para fora do vidro.

- Oneesan nee… - Zakuro abriu a janela, deixando entrar o espírito e uma chuva miudinha e fresca.

O pequeno ponto parecia pedir-lhe para o seguir. Estava à porta do dormitório e, embora não falasse, parecia chamar por elas.

- Oneesan está a chamar nee. Oneesan nee. – A pequena quase chorava, e começara a seguir o ponto luminoso.

- Zakuro, quem é? Quem é a…

A outra já não a ouvia sequer. Saíram da Torre de Ravenclaw, miraculosamente sem serem seguidas por nada nem ninguém. A loira ficou com medo de encontrar Filch ou a sua gata nos corredores, e ao mínimo barulho os nervos aumentavam, mas também não os encontraram nos corredores banhados pela fraca luminosidade da noite.

O espírito parou à porta de uma sala vazia. As duas entraram, esperando encontrar uma boneca parecida a Zakuro, mas não estava lá ninguém.

- Oneechan, há quanto tempo que não nos víamos. – Uma voz cristalina fez-se ouvir atrás delas, seguidas pelo estrondo de uma porta a fechar. Uma boneca um pouco mais alta que Zakuro, de longos cabelos castanhos-claros, vestida com um corpete preto e um longo e elegante vestido azul-escuro emergiu das sombras. Tinha dois olhos vermelhos faiscantes.

- Ichijiku nee. É, é nee…

- Uma pena que o encontro seja breve. – Havia uma ponta de falsa tristeza quase cantada na sua voz. Agora Zakuro recuava, e parecia um pouco assustada.

- Ichijiku-chan, onnesan nee… Falas do quê nee?

- A nossa demanda, unir e erguer. Mestres da Morte, fomos feitas para isso. Adeus, oneechan… Kamaitachi!

Um vendaval frio e cortante ergueu-se dentro da sala. Ao centro uma figura difusa de uma doninha segurava aquilo que parecia ser uma foice. Inevitavelmente erguia-se contra Zakuro, e a pequena boneca parecia incapaz de se mexer.

- Kitsune!

Uma raposa feita de fogo com sete longas caudas atacou a figura feita de ar, e o tornado dissolveu-se no ar, deixando para trás Ichijiku, surpresa.


	7. Chapter 5: An almost free life

**Capítulo 5**

**An almost free life**

Ichijiku fixara os seus olhos nas sombras da sala, como se esperasse enxergar alguma coisa. Zakuro e Luna procuraram também, mas não viam nada.

- Não é correcto atacar alguém que não é do teu tamanho sem avisar. – Tinha uma voz zombeteira, que bem podia pertencer a um dos gémeos Weasley. Um ponto vermelho surgiu, seguido por uma figura, também ela mais alta que Zakuro, com uma cartola. Vestia um casaco de ombros largos e uma saia longa, ambos vermelhos. Uma gola branca esvoaçava, presa por um broche com um rubi brilhante. Os sapatos, visíveis por debaixo da saia, eram pretos e brancos, como os de um homem. Tudo naquela boneca parecia incaracterístico. O cabelo, castanho, que à primeira vista parecia curto, estava preso num longo rabo-de-cavalo atrás das costas. Os seus olhos, azuis, tinham um estranho brilho quase surreal ou mesmo maníaco.

- Olha quem apareceu. E a falar do que é correcto, olha quem. – Ichijiku recuperara do choque, e voltava ao ataque. Desta vez havia uma ponta de ódio nos olhos dela.

- Não é ela que queres, já todos sabemos disso.

- Cala-te! Não sabes o que eu quero, Ringo. Cobarde, desapareceste quando chegaram os problemas, mais ninguém te pôs a vista em cima. Não tens poder suficiente, sabias disso e desapareceste…

- Os meus motivos não os sabes tu nem ninguém. – Desta vez a boneca vestida de vermelho parecia mais sinistra ainda.

- Então prova que não é isso. Kamaitachi!

O vento gélido e cortante voltou, assim como a doninha de fumo. Luna e Zakuro conseguiram sair da sala, antes da porta ser arrancada.

A raposa e sete caudas feita de fogo voltou a atacar da doninha com a foice, mas desta vez a outra aguentou-se, iniciando uma luta de irmãs.

O pequeno tornado de ar e chamas começava a devastar tudo à sua passagem, enquanto Ringo e Ichijiku continuavam a luta à maneira clássica Muggle.

- Zakuro, o que é que fazemos? Elas ainda acabam por destruir parte do castelo. – Luna estava escondida atrás de uma armadura, com quase toda a certeza que aquilo já era barulho suficiente para despertar metade da escola.

- Nós só podemos sair da frente nee. Ichijiku-san e Ringo-san são lutadoras, e vão lutar até que uma caia nee.

- Isso significa que… - Luna não teve tempo de acabar o que ia dizer, porque as duas bonecas irmãs caíram em cima da armadura onde ela estava escondida.

Ichijiku aproveitou a situação e agarrou na espada da armadura, agora desfeita em pedaços. Ringo escondeu-se atrás do escudo e passou a atirar todos os pedaços de metal que encontrava. O tornado em chamas desapareceu, deixando atrás de si pedaços de madeira e vidros.

Ichijiku tinha alguns cortes no vestido e nas mãos. Ringo apresentava um corte um pouco profundo na face, e as mangas do casaco estavam completamente rasgadas.

Zakuro meteu-se entre as duas irmãs, de braços abertos.

- Zakuro-chan, sai da frente. – Ringo parecia decidida, assim como a irmã. Contudo a mais pequena não se movia.

- Sai da frente, Zakuro, sai.

- Não nee! Nenhuma de vocês tem que fazer isto nee. Somos irmãs, não iam querer isto nee. – Quase chorava, estremecendo.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, não somos humanas! Fomos feitas com a mesma intuição que os Talismãs.

Ninguém falava, apenas se ouviam os soluços da mais nova. Depois, sem aviso algum, Ringo agarrou na irmã e levou-a para o meio das sombras, desaparecendo.

- Bakayarou… - Ichijiku deixou escapar, num silvo baixo semelhante ao de uma cobra. Depois também ela sumiu nas sombras, deixando a loira ali sozinha.

Considerando que já era tarde e que ou Filch ou Mrs Norris não tardariam, Luna saiu dali e correu até à Torre de Ravenclaw.

Respondeu à pergunta da entrada, e viu-se em segurança no conforto da Sala Comum. Só aí é que se deu conta que Zakuro tinha ido com a irmã. Não sabia onde ela estava, nem como estava. Só sabia que vira duas delas à luta e que estava metida no meio de algo não muito agradável.

Subiu, cansada, para o dormitório. Abriu a porta com calma, de forma a não acordar as colegas. Entrou e deparou-se com a sua cama ocupada pelas duas bonecas: Zakuro tentava arranjar o corte na cara da irmã e ela tentava fugir.

- Zakuro, que…

- Luna, demoraste nee. Sabes alguma maneira de, hammm, reparar cortes nee?

A loira clareou a garganta e murmurou: "Reparo".

O corte da face desapareceu, deixando uma expressão abatida, de olhos frios e baços. Luna lembrou-se então do seu primeiro ano, e quando pela primeira vez conheceu Ginny, numa aula de Encantamentos. Tinha exactamente o mesmo olhar de Ringo: cansado, abatido, baço, quase sem vida. Porém ainda havia algo a pulsar dentro dos olhos, algo que não parecia pertencer ali.

A boneca fixou os seus olhos nos dela. Eram azuis, bem bonitos até.

- Oyasumi nasai. – Disse, bruscamente, saltando para dentro de uma caixa semelhante à de Zakuro, que se fechou e enfiou debaixo da sua cama, não sem antes ela reparar no símbolo metálico da tampa: um círculo simples.

- Luna-chan, Oyasumi nasai significa boa noite nee. E ela só está assim agora, depois melhora nee. Bem, oyasumi nasai nee!

- É… Boa noite Zakuro.

A mais pequena também se deitou dentro da sua caixa, que se fechou, ficando ao lado da cama.

Luna deitou-se, e dois minutos depois já estava completamente adormecida. A caixa saiu debaixo da cama, e a segunda das Peverell Maiden ficou um bocado a olhar pela janela. Sorria, como se saboreasse pela primeira vez a liberdade, e o ar fresco de uma noite calma.


	8. Chapter 6: Red, black and blue

**Capítulo 6**

**Red, black and blue.**

Luna acordou com um peso em cima do peito. Zakuro estava sentada em cima dela, com uma cara alegre.

Ringo também lá estava, sentada no parapeito da janela. Parecia distraída, olhando para o lago, a imensa massa de água espelhada.

- Ohayoo Luna-chan nee! Dormiu bem nee?

- Bom dia Zakuro. Bom dia Ringo. – Luna levantou-se, e começou a vestir-se.

- Ohayoo gozaimasu onna no ko. – Disse de chofre, levantando-se e indo para perto da irmã.

Acabou de se vestir e tentava dar o nó da gravata enquanto saía do dormitório, seguida pelas duas bonecas. Zakuro estava constantemente a abraçar a irmã, que já nem a podia ver.

Foram até ao Grande Salão. A maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts já lá estava, comendo qualquer coisa.

Sentaram-se ao lado de outros alunos de Ravenclaw, e puxou para si um prato com panquecas com calda de morango. Zakuro entretinha-se com um doce de frutos silvestres. Ringo não comia nada, ficou só a olhar para o resto do Salão.

Ginny apareceu em frente das três, nem reparando na nova boneca. Mas Ringo reparou na enorme tablete de chocolate que saia da sua mala, e os seus olhos brilharam febrilmente.

- Luna, ficaste a saber da confusão que foi no corredor do segundo andar? Parece que aquilo ficou tudo destruído, e o Snape tentou abafar aquilo.

A loira baixou a voz, e sussurrou para a amiga:

- Eu sei, estive lá. A Zakuro e as irmãs é que fizeram.

- A tua boneca tem irmãs?

- Sim, duas. Ichijiku e Ringo. Eu vou hoje à biblioteca ver se encontro algumas coisas. Vens comigo?

- Sim, atrasei-me nos trabalhos. Queres chocolate? – Ginny levou a mão à mala, mas não encontrava a tablete de chocolate. Virou-se e procurou com mais atenção em toda a mala, mas não havia nem sinal desta lá ter estado sequer.

- Que diabos… Luna, a tablete desapareceu, mas…

Olharam as duas para o lado a tempo de verem o papel do chocolate completamente amarrotado, e uma boca e dedos completamente sujos de chocolate.

- Enfim juntos, mon amour! - Ringo lambia os dedos, com um sorriso lunático estampado na cara. Parou quando sentiu todos os olhares fixos em si mesma.

- Quem és tu e o que te passou pela cabeça para roubares o meu chocolate? - Ginny começava a ficar da mesma cor que os seus cabelos. Luna levantou-se e tentou acalmá-la, mas sem efeito. Zakuro puxava a irmã para o lado oposto.

- Ginny, vamos ter calma. É a irmã da Zakuro, ela é um bocado... estranha.

- Estranha uma ova, nada lhe dá direito para fazer tudo o que quer.

- A sério, onna no ko? Vais ficar assim por causa de um chocolate, imagina por causa de um namorado.

Luna não estava a segurar a ruiva, nem Zakuro tinha sido bem sucedida em manter a irmã à distância. O punho de Ginny voou, quase em câmara lenta, acertando mesmo na cara da boneca. A cartola caiu para o lado e ela tombou de costas, completamente desajeitada. Ágil como um gato magro, agarrou no chapéu e escapuliu-se dali, deixando uma ruiva vermelha.

- Eu vou atrás dela, não a quero desaparecida outra vez nee. Luna, encontramo-nos depois das aulas nee.

Zakuro despediu-se da médium, enquanto a loira e a amiga se dirigiam para a saída do Salão, começando o dia de aulas.

* * *

Zakuro procurou pela caixa no dormitório, mas para seu desespero ela já lá não estava. Ringo tinha-se ido embora outra vez, deixando-a sem uma única pista do seu paradeiro. E sozinha para enfrentar Ichijiku.

- Ringo-chan nee!

Abaixou-se para espreitar debaixo da cama de uma outra aluna quando finalmente encontrou a caixa. Suspirou de alívio e, sem dó nem piedade, começou a puxá-la para fora.

Abriu-a, encontrando Ringo a fingir que dormia. Abanou levemente a irmã mas esta continuava na sua.

- Porque o fizeste nee? Sabes que não podemos criar problemas nee.

- Porque é que eu não posso? É sempre: não podes fazer isto, não podes fazer aquilo. Há tanto tempo que eu não comia chocolate, nem era... assim. - Ficou encabulada e a mais pequena ficou com a sensação que a outra já suspeitava que havia falado demais.

- Ringo, onde está o teu médium nee? Onde estiveste este tempo todo nee?

A outra não respondia, escolhendo virar-se para o lado oposto e fingindo estar a arranjar o interior da caixa.

- Ringo nee?

- Não tenho, acabei com o contrato há muito tempo. E não estive aqui, estive escondida. Eu não queria nada disto, mas fui longe demais.

- Ora, se é por causa da Ichijiku-san, então não era problema nee.

- Não é por causa dela, é de antes. E jurei que nunca mais o fazia. Parecia tão bem, e ao mesmo tempo estava tudo mal. - A boneca de vermelho estava agora com a cara transtornada. Tinha os olhos abertos, com as pupilas contraídas. A voz tremia-lhe, mostrando pela primeira vez a Zakuro um certo medo na voz, um medo irracional e frio. Onde quer que ela tivesse estado, todo o ambiente parecia ter interferido no seu jeito de ser, deixando-a ressentida.

- Ringo-chan nee. Podes ficar aqui com a gente, e vamos encontrar um médium nee.

- Não, eu não quero voltar ao mesmo. A minha confiança, deixei toda a minha confiança com Ele, e a única coisa que restou foi o N-Field. E aqueles baloiços, o lago, a casa. Vivi lá tanto tempo, mas não é suficiente, eu não posso esquecer.

- Esquecer o quê nee?

- Eu matei uma pessoa.


	9. Chapter 7: Sleep away

**Capítulo 7**

**Sleep away**

Luna abriu a porta do dormitório com visível enfado, encontrando as duas bonecas em cima da cama. Ringo estava enrolada, tapada por um dos lençóis, e Zakuro estava sentada aos pés da cama.

- Konnichiwa Luna-chan nee! - A pequena saltou da cama, indo abraçar a loira.

- Como está ela? - Luna apontou para a outra boneca, que se virara para o outro lado e fingia dormir.

- Ela está com alguns problemas, já desde o antigo médium nee. Mas ela agora não tem nenhum, talvez fosse melhor encontrarmos um e depressa nee. Está-se a ir abaixo nee.

- Eu não sei quem possa querer uma boneca destas.

- Mas tens que encontrar alguém, nee. Ela disse que matou uma pessoa, tem estado a remoer isso nee.

Luna sentou-se na cama, ao lado da outra. Zakuro subiu para cima das cobertas e dos lençóis e deixou-se ficar ali.

- Às vezes é difícil quando uma memória fica presa na cabeça nee. E quando não há mais nada a não ser um mundo desolado, é certo que passa a não existir nada para além da culpa nee.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, não se ouvindo mais nada para além do ruído de fundo da escola: vozes e ecos vindos dos corredores.

- Trouxe chocolate. - Luna tirou uma barra embrulhada num papel vermelho, com letras brancas e douradas. Uma mão pálida estendeu-se e agarrou a barra. Ringo sentou-se, e começou a desembrulhar o chocolate. Deu uma dentada pequena, mastigando devagar.

- Zakuro disse-me que mataste uma pessoa. Quem? - Embora não gostasse do assunto, Luna tinha que tentar compreender o ponto de vista dela.

- Não interessa. Está morto por causa de um erro meu, já não interessa mais nada.

Acabou o chocolate e atirou o papel amarrotado para o lado. Desceu da cama, muito lentamente. Luna reparou que um dos braços parecia preso, mas não disse nada.

Quando Ringo pousou os pés no chão, estremeceu como uma folha seca, mas aguentou-se de pé. Mal que se conseguia mexer, e a visão falhava-lhe.

Fechou os olhos e já não sentia quando caiu para o lado. Luna e Zakuro levantaram-se à pressa, e tentaram acordá-la, mas em vão. Os olhos continuavam fechados, e havia uma expressão serena no rosto.

- A energia deve-se ter acabado nee. A razão de uma Peverell Maiden ter um médium é porque ela não tem muita energia para se mover durante muito tempo sem um médium nee. Sem um, só temos a média de três anos para continuarmos acordadas nee.

Luna pegou na boneca e deitou-a dentro da caixa. Parecia estar apenas a dormir, e nada lhes dizia que não parecia que no dia seguinte ela não ia acordar como fizera naquela manhã.

Deitaram-se as duas na cama, lendo um livro de Transfiguração. Zakuro foi a primeira a adormecer, com a cara encostada ao ombro da loira. Pouco tempo depois até Luna se viu forçada a pousar o livro, porque já não era capaz de ler em condições. Adormeceu rapidamente, entre sonhos atribulados.

* * *

Na sala do director, Ichijiku estava sentada em cima do armário, ao lado da sua caixa. A tampa apresentava apenas um traço, num metal simples, mas brilhante. Snape, sentado à secretária, lia uns papéis. Ela já sabia que, naquele momento, não podia incomodar. Mas todos os momentos eram maus momentos. E, sem saber muito bem porquê, sentia-se apenas um objecto que ninguém queria. Estava apenas ali para sentir cada grão de pó a pousar-lhe em cima.

- Senhor Director, eles estão numa floresta, eu acho. Eu ouvi a sangue de lama Granger a dizer...

- Não precisas de usar esses termos, mas obrigada pela informação Nigellus. - Snape cortou a voz ao retrato do antigo Director de Hogwarts, que olhou de lado. Phineas Nigellus ainda não concordava muito com aquelas decisões nem com o tratamento que estava a receber no seu outro retrato. Ichijiku sabia que Potter, Granger e Weasley tinham o outro retrato.

- Snape, é preciso fazer alguma coisa quanto a... - A boneca começou a falar, mas pouco depois a voz falhou-lhe. Ficara presa nas suas próprias palavras.

- Vigia-as.

Nas sombras era impossível ver o seu rosto. Só para ela ficava a sensação de, no momento, estar a correr tudo mal.

* * *

Quando Luna acordou o sol batia-lhe na cara, fazendo tudo parecer melhor. Zakuro ainda dormitava ao lado dela. Levantou-se a custo, espreguiçando-se. Uma das colegas reparou nela e chamou-a do outro lado do dormitório.

- Luna, está uma amiga tua à tua espera. - A aluna, baixa e de cabelos pretos curtos com uma franja que quase lhe tapava os olhos azuis e espertos acenou-lhe, antes de sair.

A loira vestiu-se e acordou a boneca. Zakuro estremeceu antes de abrir completamente os olhos. Saltou da cama e precipitou-se sobre a caixa com o círculo sobre a tampa. Abriu-a, mas a irmã continuava tal e qual como a haviam deixado na noite anterior. Com o rosto sereno. Como se estivesse só a dormir.

- Ringo-chan nee. - Murmurou, quase inaudivelmente. Mas Luna conseguiu ouvi-la tão bem como se estivesse ao lado dela.

- Haveremos de encontrar alguém, Zakuro. Convinha alguém de confiança, alguém próximo, não?

Uma ideia vaga passou-lhe pela cabeça e não lhe pareceu assim tão má. Mas logo esta se apagou, levada pelas dúvidas.

Pensara na amiga, na ruiva. Mas ela reagira tão mal à boneca que duvidava que sentisse compaixão ao ponto de aceitar ser a sua médium.

Infelizmente era a sua única possibilidade. Teriam que tentar.


	10. Chapter 8: Please, wind her up

**Capítulo 8**

**Please, wind her up**

A loira desceu os degraus dois a dois, saindo da passagem secreta de Ravenclaw. Só depois é que se lembrou do recado da colega e foi com uma certa surpresa que encontrou Ginny à espera, do lado de fora da entrada.

- Luna, demorou.

- Desculpa, mas eu tive que fazer umas coisas, e tenho que pedir um favor muito grande.

- Se é para copiar os trabalhos de estudo tens meia hora...

- Não, não é isso. - A sua voz tremeu-lhe involuntariamente. - É outra coisa. Podemos encontrar-nos numa das salas que não é utilizada. Ou então na Sala das Necessidades.

- Só se for logo à tarde, estamos a ficar atrasadas.

Desceram escadarias e atravessaram uns dois ou três corredores, mas em silêncio. Luna imaginava todas as possibilidades. Desde a recusa da amiga até a possíveis fracassos que houvesse. Logo agora que sabia, que tinha a certeza, tinha a confirmação do pai. As três bonecas continham as memórias dos três Talismãs da Morte. E, muito provavelmente, sabiam o seu paradeiro.

Entraram na sala de Transfiguração ao mesmo tempo que muitos dos seus colegas. Não estavam muito alegres e quase nem falavam. Era óbvio que o ambiente pesava a todos. A guerra impregnara-se dentro da escola como um gás que se infiltrava pelas pedras do imenso castelo. Contagiava tudo e todos com a sua presença.

Sentaram-se ao lado uma da outra a duas carteiras de distância da professora. A aula começou como sempre, normalmente.

* * *

A porta do dormitório de Ravenclaw abriu-se silenciosamente, mas ainda assim despertou a atenção da mais nova das Peverell Maiden. Num instante fechou-se dentro da sua caixa, escondida debaixo da cama de Luna ao lado da caixa da irmã. Prendeu a respiração enquanto aguardava a segurança definitiva. Mas não podia ser nenhuma das alunas de Ravenclaw. Embora já fosse tarde ainda era tempo de estarem nas aulas.

Sentiu a caixa a ser arrastada e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa a tampa abriu-se.

- Que tal parar de esconder? Fiquei farta da brincadeira. - Uma voz calma e ponderada que pertencia a uma boneca de vestido azul meia-noite e longos cabelos entre o loiro e o ruivo.

- Ichijiku nee. Onnesan, não é esconder nee. - Zakuro olhou para cima, encarando os olhos vermelhos da mais velha.

- Não, não é esconder, claro. Deve ser é exibicionismo. - Falava num tom zombeteiro, como se apreciasse a situação. Estava divertida com a situação.

- Não me vais atacar, pois não nee? Desvantagem nee!

- Onde está a tua irmã? Não te andas a esconder atrás dela? Pensei que agora era "tudo pelo bem da irmãzinha". - Era visível a curiosidade de Ichijiku, embora a própria tentasse escondê-la. Só não esperava a reacção da outra boneca.

Zakuro abraçou a irmã a chorar histericamente, o seu corpo estremecendo com o choro audível.

- Onnesan nee... Ringo-chan não se mexe mais, não acorda nee... Onnechan nee!

A mais velha soltou-se da irmã e com um estalar de dedos puxou a outra caixa para fora. Demorou as mãos pelo círculo de metal, antes de abrir a tampa. Ringo continuava lá deitada como se estivesse a dormir.

- Então só continuará quando se arranjar um médium. Belo.

Fechou a caixa e virou-se para sair do dormitório, mas foi interrompida pela loira, que entretanto regressara das aulas. Os seus olhos demoraram-se uns segundos enquanto observava a sua silhueta. Depois foi-se embora, tão silenciosamente quanto um felino.

- Zakuro, o que se passou aqui? - Luna largou a mala em cima da cama. Zakuro deu-lhe um abraço rápido, e tentou afastar a conversa.

- Ela só veio aqui para nos ver, não é nada de mal nee. Encontraste alguém interessado nee?

- Ringo ficará com Ginny. Acho que ela aceita.

- A Ginny é qual nee? A ruiva do chocolate nee?

- Essa mesmo.

- Mas se ela não gosta dela nee... como é que fazes, elas não se dão bem nee!

- Tem que ser. A Ginny é a única suficientemente próxima, a minha... melhor amiga, não sei de outra pessoa que melhor compreendesse. E é por isso que pensei nela, e falei com ela. Vamos encontrar-nos na Sala das Necessidades.

- E disseste-lhe exactamente o que era nee?

- Haaamm... não exactamente.

Pegou na boneca e equilibrando-a num braço apanhou a outra caixa. Saíram do dormitório tentando não encontrar muita gente pelo caminho. Mas os restantes alunos pareciam demasiado preocupados consigo mesmos para repararem na loira com uma boneca e uma mala estranha a descer a Torre de Ravenclaw.

Quando ela chegou à Sala das Necessidades vinha estranhamente mais cansada do que o habitual. O caminho parecera-lhe mais longo e mais cansativo.

Entrou e encontrou a sua amiga de Gryffindor sentada numa poltrona avermelhada enrolando as pontas do cabelo com os dedos.

- Ginny?

A ruiva virou-se e apontou-lhe a outra poltrona para ela se sentar. Luna puxou uma cadeira e pousou a caixa em cima dela. Respirou fundo, como se pedisse para tudo correr bem.

- Ginny, como sabes a Zakuro é uma boneca, e como ela existem mais duas. Eu desconfio que tanto ela como as irmãs sejam uma espécie de guardiãs dos Talismãs da Morte.

- Do quê?

- Isso agora não interessa, o que interessa é eu preciso da tua ajuda, porque o contrato com o médium de uma delas terminou. E eu queria que tu ficasses com ela.

- E eu tenho que fazer o quê? - Ginny estava com cara de quem não estava a perceber nada, mas mesmo assim aceitava ajudar a amiga.

- Eu quero que a acordes. - Assim que disse isso abriu a caixa com a boneca vestida de vermelho. Ginny saltou da poltrona e virou-lhe as costas, reconhecendo a ladra que lhe relembrara dele.

- Não. Não o faço, procura outra pessoa. - Recusou, a voz inflexível e estranha.


	11. Chapter 9: Emerald Lies

**Capítulo 9**

**Emerald lies**

- Por favor, Ginny, se é por causa do chocolate ela controla-se. Eu posso até ficar com ela, só preciso que a acordes. Por favor!

-Luna, eu... não. - Virou a cara, e encontrou os olhos brilhantes da loira. Vieram-lhe lágrimas aos olhos.

- Por favor, Ginny! - Luna juntou as mãos e olhava fixamente para a outra. Viu as mãos a tremerem-lhe involuntariamente e a cabeça a baixar.

- Está bem. Como é?

Procuraram a chave pela caixa, encontrando-a dentro de uma bolsinha no forro de linho branco. Era pequena e com um aspecto escuro e manchado de tinta preta. E isso deu um estranho arrepio à ruiva, que não era de frio.

- Tens de meter a chave no buraco e rodar. Só isso.

Inseriu a chave nas costas da boneca e rodou. Uma, duas, três vezes. Até ficar cansada e lhe doer a mão. E ficou à espera da reacção.

Uma mão fechou-se e os braços e as pernas contorceram-se, como se se tratasse de alguém num pesadelo. Ergueu-se nas pernas, que estremeciam a cada passo que tentava dar. Os olhos abriram-se e as pupilas contraíram-se. A respiração era lenta, pesada. Contudo, poucos segundos depois parecia tudo bem. Ringo estava como sempre fora ou, pelo menos, como Luna se lembrava dela.

- Então... é só isto? - Ginny voltara a guardar a chave no lugar, enquanto era seguida por um par de olhos azuis.

- Alguém tem de ser o médium dela, e eu não posso. Já sou a médium da Zakuro.

- Sim, sim, já sei. Ginny não podes ser médium dela? Não Luna. Por favor, Ginny! Está bem Luna. O que é que eu tenho de fazer, então? - A ruiva olhava para a aimga e para as duas bonecas.

- Eu sou Ringo, a segunda das Peverell Maiden. Aceitas proteger a segunda Peverell Maiden e a sua Rosa Mystica, honrando o espírito que prevalece mesmo pós a morte?

Estendeu-lhe a mão onde, no dedo anelar, brilhava um anel avermelhado.

- Luna, o que é que eu faço? - Ginny tinha os olhos arregalados, e continuava sem saber o que fazer.

- Beija-lhe a mão. O anel.

- O QUÊ, MAS TU ESTÁS LOUCA? - A ruiva gritou com todas as suas forças.

- Faz isso e cala-te nee!

Relutante beijou o anel e uma sensação de fogo gelado percorreu-lhe o dedo anelar da sua mão direita. Quando olhou para ela havia surgido um anel igual ao da boneca. Ringo massajava a mão de cabeça baixa.

- É bom estar de volta. - Por fim falou, numa voz de gozo, e a ruiva julgou estar a falar com um dos gémeos.

- Ainda bem que o dizes. Deves-me a mim e olha que se eu tivesse que decidir outra vez não voltava a dizer sim. - Ginny voltou a sentar-se na poltrona vermelha.

- Olha a engraçadinha.

As quatro deixaram-se ficar um bocado pela sala, sentadas ou deitadas. Luna falava com a amiga sobre assuntos da escola. Ringo e Zakuro ficaram sentadas, costas com costas, em cima da caixa.

- Quando tu me disseste aquilo no outro dia nee... quem foi nee?

- Quem foi o quê? - A boneca de vermelho evitava a conversa de propósito. Não lhe apetecia falar sobre aquilo.

- Quem é que tu nee... quem é que morreu nee?

- Já disse, não interessa. É passado, está enterrado e não vale a pena recordar agora.

- Mas podias, sei lá, desabafar nee?

A outra continuou calada, como se não tivesse ouvido, ou não quisesse ter ouvido. As mãos raspavam uma das arestas da caixa.

- Ringo nee!

- Olha, não ias entender. És demasiado inocente para compreender.

- Mas eu quero ajudar-te nee! - Desta vez havia preocupação na sua voz. E isso, só de si, trazia lembranças amargas à sua cabeça. Embora não quisesse ainda sentia aquele aperto no estômago.

- Não é preciso. E um dia saberás. Talvez.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio. Zakuro já conhecia aquelas falas. Mentiras, era do que se tratava. A Ringo que ela conhecera já fora de muitas maneiras. E suspeitava daqueles anos anteriores em que a sua frieza precedera todos os limites que ela lhe conhecia.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos. Zakuro?

- Sim, Luna-chan nee. Está a ficar tarde nee.

Ginny agarrou na mala com o círculo de metal na tampa. Apertou-a com as mãos, olhando para o resto da sala.

- Bem, suponho que ela agora vem comigo. - Falou, como que uma meia pergunta para a loira.

- Só se quiseres.

Olhou os seus próprios sapatos por uns bons cinco minutos, antes de ordenar em voz autoritário:

- Vamos Ringo. Tenho trabalho a fazer, aquela maldita composição para o Doninha Fedorenta.

Saíram da sala e separaram-se. Luna e Zakuro deram uma corridinha rápida até à Torre de Ravenclaw. Ginny e Ringo foram até à Sala Comum de Gryffindor, sem se falarem.

Ainda estiveram um bom bocado de tempo a escrever uma composição sobre as maldições não verbais mais eficazes, antes da ruiva se deitar na sua cama e adormecer.

A boneca preparava-se para se deitar e dormir, mas um leve ruído fê-la parar.

- Nova médium? - A mesma voz calma.

- Ichijiku, não é a melhor altura, se bem que tu não escolhes alturas. - Virou-se até estar frente a frente com a irmã mais velha.

- Ora, ora, nada disso. Um sermão do Dumbledore chega e basta para parar. Eu só vim aqui para me certificar.

- Certificar de quê? Que ainda respiro?

Uma mão voou e a própria ficou paralisada. Uma estalada vinda da irmã. Dejá-vu.

- Que ela não seja outra Danya, Ringo. Não se esqueça.

Desapareceu nas sombras sem deixar rasto. Apenas uma pontada de culpa memorizada.


	12. Chapter 10: Whatever we want, we can

**Capítulo 10**

**Whatever we want, we can!**

Luna olhava para a comida à sua frente, mas ainda não se decidira pelo que comeria. Panquecas? Waffles? Torradas?

- Luna-chan, não comes nee? - Zakuro olhava espantada para a médium, enquanto ela espetava o garfo numa panqueca sem grande vontade.

- É, não sei o que comer. Parece tudo bom.

- E é só por causa disso nee? Coisa pouca, come um pouco de tudo, não nee? - A boneca encolheu os ombros, enquanto despejava mais calda de morango em cima de um pudim de amoras.

Uma figura ruiva veio da mesa da casa vermelha, seguida por outra bastante mais pequena. Ginny cumprimentou-as com um ar jovial e despreocupado. Ringo sentou-se a lado da irmã, comendo uma tablete de chocolate.

- Bom dia Luna. O Neville quer falar connosco, agora antes das aulas. Acho que vai estar toda a gente na Sala das Necessidades.

A loira engoliu uma garfada de panquecas com doce de ameixa e levantou-se.

- Já nee? - Zakuro também se levantou, embora não quisesse. A irmã também o fez, sem abrir a boca.

- Vamos encontrar-nos com o Neville, Zakuro. Antes das aulas começarem, não me apetece faltar às aulas.

Saíram pela calada, tentando não ser detectadas pelo Director Snape. Afinal ele depressa começaria a proibir reuniões daquele tipo.

Snape não reparou nas duas alunas, mas um par de olhos vermelhos seguiu as duas bonecas.

Ichijiku ainda lembrava as palavras do retrato do antigo Director de Hogwarts. Que ambas as irmãs eram mais fortes do que aparentavam.

Ela própria já se havia cansado de toda aquela demanda. De certa maneira, queria lá ela saber do paradeiro da pedra da ressurreição ou sequer do manto da invisibilidade. Futilidades, apenas inutilidades que enchiam a mente de qualquer um.

Na verdade ela só queria uma oportunidade de provar que era melhor. Não queria ser esquecida outra vez, deixada sozinha a sentir os grãos de pó que sobre ela caíam, um peso morto sobre os ombros, cada vez mais opressivo.

Sentia inveja das irmãs. Zakuro parecia uma criança, era a inocência perdida que nem ela nem Ringo recuperariam. E Ringo... invejava-a por tudo. Queria ter sido ela, naquele dia, a ser entregue naquelas mãos.

E agora, aparentemente livres, via-as.

E a guerra que se havia começado já não pairava sobre as suas cabeças.

Por causa dela mesma. Ela é que havia terminado. Fora sua opção seguir as palavras de Dumbledore. Fora ela. Ela, ela, ela. Só ela.

E então porque continuava a ser ela a única a ficar de fora?

* * *

A Sala das Necessidades estava decorada com todas as cores das casas de Hogwarts, excepto Slytherin. Neville era o único que lá estava naquele momento, quando as duas amigas entraram.

- Luna, Ginny, ainda bem que vieram.

Automaticamente Ringo puxou a outra boneca por um dos braços e afastaram-se as duas dos três amigos.

- Eh, nee! Porquê isto tudo nee? - Zakuro recusava-se a ser arrastada para mais longe, apesar dos esforços da irmã.

- Baka, a conversa não é nossa nem tem nada a ver connosco. Aprende a respeitar a privacidade.

Sentaram-se m frente a uma mesa. Ringo tamborilava os dedos em cima do tampo de madeira polida e envernizada. Zakuro olhava em direcção de Luna e dos amigos.

Já podia dizer que Lunar a sua amiga, mas não sabia se ela pensava o mesmo de si. Talvez nunca viesse a saber o que ela verdadeiramente pensava de si. Apenas queria que fosse assim, uma coisa simples e ao mesmo tempo complicada. Que aqueles momentos em que se divertiam juntas demorassem sempre e sempre, como um disco tocado vezes e vezes sem conta.

Ringo começava a comparar Ginny a Danya. Engraçado, só era sua médium há um dia e já provocava aquilo. Aquela sensação amarga de culpa.

Porque fora inteiramente culpa sua. Não havia mais ninguém a culpar pela morte de Danya. E ela só não queria reviver o mesmo pesadelo outra vez. E julgar que ouvia os pesados rangidos da madeira da velha casa. Ou o chiar das correntes de ferro dos baloiços que insistiam em assombrar o seu raciocínio. Perdia-se, como se perdera, como continuaria a perder-se.

- Zakuro? - Luna sentou-se em frente delas, com Ginny ao lado. Cada uma delas ostentava uma expressão serena, se bem que os olhos as denunciassem. O brilho era quase ofuscante, como se de duas estrelas de fogo se tratassem.

- A Armada de Dumbledore vai recrutar mais alunos. Snape está a tentar evitar isso ao máximo, mas sabemos o que fazer. E queríamos saber se podíamos contar com a vossa ajuda.

As duas entreolharam-se. A boneca de lilás sorriu, vitoriosa. Adorava participar em tudo, sentir-se envolvida. Mas ainda faltava uma outra pequena vitória.

- Claro nee. Nós conseguimos o que queremos nee. Mas acho que a onnechan Ringo tem uma história para contar, não nee?

* * *

Era uma sala abandonada. As cadeiras e as mesas estavam cobertas de pó, uma camada espessa como um longo e pesado cobertor. O tempo parecia ter parado naquela sala.

Um espelho reluzia no fundo da sala, reflectindo o nada que por ali pairava.

Mas houve uma súbita perturbação na sua superfície. Como as águas de um lago onde o vento corria livre, o espelho ondulou e um par de pequenas mãos pálidas surgiu.


	13. Interlude: White Russian

**Interlúdio**

**White Russian**

Esta história que vos conto aconteceu há muito tempo, quando este reinício de guerra ainda não pairava sobre as nossas cabeças. A primeira parte que lhe precedeu já havia terminado, acho. As memórias são difusas.

Desconhecíamos o paradeiro da nossa irmã mais nova. Era apenas eu e Ichijiku.

Ichijiku vivia com numa daquelas casas senhoriais. Penso que da família Black, mas como disse, a memória é difusa.

Eu vivia no único lugar que me fora destinado. O meu médium havia sofrido na guerra da maneira mais sinistra possível. Havia quem dissesse que estava morto, mas eu podia dizer com todas as certezas que estava vivo. Ou, pelo menos, em parte.

Eu vivia no seu N-Field. Um lugar quase sem luz, apenas um luar fugaz. Mas, claramente, sei que havia um lago de águas escuras e gélidas como tinta. Vi criaturas estranhas, distorcidas, saírem desse lago. Nessas alturas escondia-me na casa, com medo. Afinal eu era cobarde ali. Nunca fui o exemplo da coragem.

Esconder-me na casa não era das melhores soluções. Era uma mansão senhorial entregue ao esquecimento. Os degraus e o chão de madeira estavam cobertos de buracos. Havia manchas nas paredes. Não sei se eram de sangue. Os espelhos enganavam e o nosso próprio reflexo puxava-nos para um buraco negro. As roupas moviam-se por si mesmas, os gritos eram música de fundo.

Mas o pior de tudo era o jardim, e nele o baloiço. Não fará qualquer sentido para qualquer um. Era apenas um baloiço, como aqueles dos jardins dos orfanatos. Simples, de madeira e ferro. Mantinha-se conservado, apesar do resto à sua volta apodrecer de dia para dia. Era o próprio ruído que nos prendia e torturava como facas nas nossas entranhas.

Eu vivi aí durante muitos anos. Acho que ainda hoje vejo as sombras desse mundo aqui.

Mas, durante um tempo, consegui encontrar uma saída. Ainda lembro os primeiros passos na neve deste mundo. Inseguros, como os de uma jovem gazela no primeiro dia da sua vida.

Estava na Rússia. Era um Dezembro particularmente gelado, e não havia muitas pessoas na rua. No meio de tudo consegui encontrar aquela que se tornaria o mais próximo de uma amiga. Danya Nesterov, russa. Uma criança pobre, provavelmente sem abrigo. Mas tinha um sorriso que nunca esquecerei. Era possível ler, nos seus lábios, inocência pura e a mais extrema sinceridade.

Estávamos lá todos os dias. Eu nunca falava muito de mim. Não havia nada a dizer sobre mim, quando comparado com o que ela contava da sua vida. Desde que nascera que crescera mais velha que a maioria. Era quase forçada a papel de mãe todos os dias.

Ainda assim brincava, quando podia. Íamos para as ruas onde os grandes aristocráticos passavam e derrubávamos-lhos chapéus com bolas de neve. Ela fazia as bolas e eu, com melhor pontaria, atirava ao alvo. Depois corríamos, antes que fossemos apanhadas.

Todas as noites regressava ao N-Field, e nem por isso o lugar ou as minhas reacções mudaram. Continuava a esconder-me e a pedir que a noite terminasse depressa.

Ichijiku soube das saídas. Desconfio que ela tenha sabido de tudo, desde o início. E desde o início que ela me censurava pelas minhas acções. Nunca a compreendi verdadeiramente, mas também não posso dizer que tenha sequer tentado.

Uma noite em que tive de regressar ao N-Field fui perseguida por uma das vozes. Não imaginara voltar a ouvir essa voz tão cedo. O médium estava vivo, residindo nalgum corpo que o suportasse. Todo o N-Field apodrecia, mas ficara preso àquela meia vida. E eu estava no meio de tudo.

Fui um bocado burra ao julgar que as saídas e que as longas horas com uma criança muggle russa não fossem notadas.

Só tinha duas opções: esquecer Danya ou arcar com as consequências. Quis naquele momento que eu me revoltasse. Seria melhor assim, pensava. Fugi novamente, fora de horas, para a rua gelada. Nas noites de Inverno o gelo é traiçoeiro, mas seria pior se tivesse ficado.

Voltámo-nos a encontrar. Perguntou-me o que fazia eu ali, mas não lhe soube responder. Não conseguia sequer abrir a boca.

Andámos pelas ruas de Moscow, à deriva. Éramos livres, ainda, duas vagabundas ao sabor de um vento cortante. Éramos o nada e o tudo, rainhas do mundo, pobres e rotas.

Ela estava presa por ser. Eu estava presa por não ser.

Ela era a pobre, que não tinha nada. Vivia com uma mão cheia de trigo e apenas isso bastava-lhe para a sobrevivência. Inconformada, queria mais.

Nunca o confessei, mas eu era rica. Poderia ter tudo o que quisesse, quando quisesse e se o quisesse. Facilmente poderia ordenar a alguém para vergar o mundo aos meus dedos. Mas, fraca, receava o poder. Não o aceitava.

Alheias no nosso estar, nenhuma de nós ouviu chegar a estranha sombra. Ou sequer soubemos que se apoderara do corpo de um vagabundo com uma espingarda rançosa e a cair aos pedaços.

Só o vimos aproximar-se. Começou a gritar, em voz áspera e tomada pelo álcool. Falava em russo, não cheguei a perceber o que ele queria.

Danya quase chorava. Talvez já o soubesse.

Eu soube. A mesma voz, a mesma ameaça. O mesmo ranger dos baloiços de correntes de ferro.

Ridiculamente voltei a dizer não. Em que confiava eu?

Foi rápido. Mas vi em câmara lenta. O estampido que ressoou pela rua, a bala encarniçada, o seu destino. Caiu graciosamente como as árvores. Silenciosa, com uma lágrima no canto do olho. E o mesmo sorriso, para mim o eterno sorriso.

Nenhuma disse nada.

No mesmo instante fui puxada de volta ao N-Field, arrancada à força do sofrimento imediato e objectivo.

Só soube isso mais tarde, enrolada na minha teia de culpa. Mas nunca cheguei a saber o que foi do corpo, do seu sorriso congelado.

E o que nenhuma de nós disse continuou sem ser dito.

E os baloiços, para sempre o seu rangido eterno e vazio.


	14. Chapter 11: Even in the quietest moments

**Capítulo 11**

**Even in the quietest moments**

Ichijiku levava uma vida relativamente calma até àquele ano. Não se metia em confusões, agia pelas sombras. Era, essencialmente, uma observadora.

Naquele dia, no entanto, vira-se forçada a seguir um grupo particular de alunos.

Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw, e Ginny Weasley, de Gryffindor.

E, com elas, as suas duas irmãs mais novas. Naquele momento lamentava-se por não ser única. Mas fazer o quê?

Zakuro, que não era capaz de levar muitas coisas a sério, tapava a boca para não se descair. Na semana anterior tinham sido quase apanhadas pela sua boca grande. Nem Luna nem Ginny disseram nada, mas Ringo passara a semana seguinte zombando por alto. Queria ser como a irmã, que praticamente vivera em grandes missões.

- Mãos na boca, imouto-chan? - Sussurraram ao seu ouvido. - Não podes sequer abri-la, não é?

Ringo parecia ter meias de lã. Não flutuava, como a irmã mais velha, mas os seus passos não produziam nenhum ruído.

- Eu não quero fazer mais problemas nee! - Sussurrou, mas mesmo assim a sua voz ecoou pelo corredor de forma sinistra. As outras duas pararam, olhando para os lados à espera de encontrarem o encarregado ou a sua linda gata.

- Sempre que abres a boca dá barraca. - Ringo gozava, rindo. Mas conseguia fazê-lo sem se denunciar.

Duas bolinhas de luz, uma lilás e outra vermelha, fechavam a procissão. De longe, Ichijiku acompanhava-as. Mais à frente o seu espírito espreitava silenciosamente.

Chegaram a um corredor, onde uma parede nua reflectia a luz. Pousaram os dois caldeirões cheios de um muco vermelho brilhante, de aspecto bastante viscoso. Com dois pincéis largos começaram a desenhar letras garrafais na parede. As duas bonecas apenas observavam, não tomando parte do feito.

_"__ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE_

_RECRUTANDO NOVOS ALUNOS"_

Terminada a mensagem agarraram nos caldeirões e nos pincéis e fugiram pelas sombras tão depressa e silenciosamente como quando haviam chegado. Num momento de hesitação Ichijiku demorou-se a decidir quem seguir: Ringo ou Zakuro?

Mas, apercebendo-se do seu atraso, apressou o passo até à Sala Comum de Gryffindor.

Neville esperava a ruiva na Sala Comum e quando esta chegou e lhe fez um sinal afirmativo este pôde finalmente respirar de alívio. Esconderam o caldeirão, junto de outros materiais.

- Como correu? - Ele parecia nervoso. - Demoraram-se um pouco mais.

- Nas calmas, Neville. Toda a cautela é pouca, e a boneca da Luna não consegue estar calada por cinco minutos.

- Então, onna no ko, ela não faz por mal. É feitio. - Ringo estendia-se numa das poltronas, comendo mais uma barra de chocolate roubada a alguém.

- Não me chames isso. E a tua irmã põe-nos em sarilhos. - A sua cara começava a ficar tão vermelha quanto os seus cabelos.

- E que culpa é que eu tenho da imouto-chan tenha queda para trapalhadas? Nasceu assim com ela. - Ringo encolheu os ombros em sinal de despreocupação. Ginny torceu-se de raiva por dentro. Detestava quando ela se punha assim. Parecia que, mesmo depois de tudo o que lhe dera cabo da vida, não era capaz de enfrentar nada sem gracejos. Não tinha uma pinga de censo para preocupações.

- E não a provoques.

- Eu?! Provocar? Quando? Mas eu nunca fiz nada disso! - Levantou-se com uma expressão de falsa incredulidade no rosto perfeitinho de boneca, levando uma das mãos ao peito.

- Não te faças de desentendida. Estiveste aquele tempo todo a provocá-la. - Ginny sentou-se na outra poltrona, fixando o olhar nas labaredas fracas do fogo.

- Euuu?! - Não conseguia evitar um sorriso matreiro no rosto. - Onna no ko, ofendes-me!

- Ofendes-te com tudo, cérebro de batata. E foste tu foste, minha grande sonsa, és do pior. Se ela já não é boa da cabeça, tu ainda és pior. - A ruiva resmungava entre dentes, e não viu a outra a amarrotar o papel e a sair em direcção ao dormitório. Só mais tarde é que reparou na poltrona vazia, e levantou-se, arrastando-se quase sem forças até à cama de dossel em tons avermelhados.

* * *

De manhã mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Agia pelo som da voz de Ringo, que lhe martelava o lugar a tudo disposto na mesa. Ainda assim já havia derrubado uma caneca de leite com café e, a julgar pelos gritos dos colegas do lado, estava a ferver.

Sentiu um puxão particularmente doloroso num dos braços e quase gritou.

- O que é? - Perguntou, a voz ainda entaramelada do sono.

- Pelos vistos a noite serviu para tudo menos dormir, não Senhorita Weasley? - Uma voz desagradável e forte a que ela imediatamente associou uma figura alta, magra, de pele pálida, vestes negras, um nariz enorme e uns cabelos tão oleosos que com toda a certeza desconheciam o significado da palavra champô.

Abriu os olhos de repente e estes lacrimejaram com a luz. O Director, antes professor Snape, olhava-a de braços cruzados. Luna bocejava atrás dele e todos os alunos que ali tinham estado haviam-se desviado, fazendo um enorme círculo à volta do antigo Mestre de Poções.

Não encontrava nada para dizer que não a enterrasse mais a ela ou Luna e os restantes da Armada de Dumbledore.

- Menos cinquenta pontos para Gryffindor e castigo hoje às oito horas na Floresta Negra. Sem falta.


	15. Chapter 12: The fourth doll sister

**Capítulo 12**

**The fourth doll sister**

Andava lentamente como se medisse os passos. Os cabelos, platinados, caíam delicadamente pelas costas e ondulavam levemente. Usava um vestido creme, cheio de babados e rendas. Os seus olhos lilases demoravam-se pelas paredes nuas dos corredores, aparentemente interessados, como se se tratasse apenas de uma turista admirando um museu.

Tenshi, no entanto, não se demorava nem um pouco sequer. Havia tanto para fazer. E já havia passado demasiado tempo. Demorara a estudar aquele ambiente, aquele castelo extenso e confuso.

Mas em breve tudo aquilo valeria a pena. Veria as suas irmãs e seria a grande reunião. Tanto tempo haviam esperado por aquilo. Tanto, tanto tempo.

Parou em frente de uma gárgula de pedra. Não precisou de senha para entrar. Com uma leveza incaracterística esvoaçou até entrar no amplo gabinete. Os seus olhos não tardaram a encontrar o que pretendia. Uma caixa de madeira escura com os cantos em metal.

Nem dois passos havia dado quando uma súbita rajada de vento a impediu de se mover.

- Yousei! - Ordenou, numa voz fina e cortante. Uma fada de cristal, límpido como a água, ergueu-se, barrando o pequeno tornado que se havia formado. A responsável pelo ataque parou, de olhos arregalados. A estranha parecia-se com uma delas, no entanto havia qualquer coisa errada ali.

- Onnesan! - Também ela fizera desaparecer a fada, que se eclipsara num ponto de luz branca. - Há quanto tempo, onnesan, quanto tempo.

Ichijiku não tinha palavras. Se alguma vez ela havia pensado que se tratava apenas de uma partida da irmã de vermelho, agora vira-se forçada a concluir que nem mesmo Ringo seria capaz de tal coisa só para a incomodar.

- Quem és tu? - Perguntou, numa voz fria, não dando a oportunidade de imaginar uma maior proximidade e conforto que aquele que já existia.

- Sou Tenshi, a verdadeiramente primeira de todas as Peverell Maiden já construídas.

- Como assim, a "verdadeiramente primeira"? A primeira sou eu, feita pelas mãos de Antioch Peverell. - A boneca de azul já se começava a incomodar com aquela "irmã".

- Eu fui um protótipo. Ignorada desde que vocês foram criadas. Porquê? Eu era a primeira a ficar perfeita, a base de todas vocês. Mas só mais tarde é que me deram a vida e reconheceram o erro. - Enquanto falava as suas mãos delicadas e pálidas limpavam lágrimas imaginárias no canto do olho. Tinha a voz melosa como a de uma protagonista de uma série romântica barata.

- Mas se só existem três Talismãs...

- Exacto, onnesan. Seria o fim inalterável. Parece mau, mas será tão bom. Todas unidas, numa só. - Agora os seus olhos incomodavam-na verdadeiramente. Ichijiku já tivera essa obsessão, mas não fora assim. Tentava convencer-se que não fora assim. Havia um brilho maníaco nos olhos de Tenshi que sublinhava a veracidade das suas palavras.

- Então se assim é... - Preparava-se novamente para o ataque. Com um pouco de sorte, Tenshi era fraca e inexperiente e tudo estaria terminado num instante.

- Não, onnesan, não agora. Preciso rever minhas outras irmãs. - Voltara ao seu tom claro e leve, como se nada se houvesse passado.

- Quem é o teu médium? Por quem ages? - Ichijiku precipitou-se até à abertura por onde a boneca elegante de creme desaparecera.

- Ajo por mim mesma, pela minha vontade de agradar os Mestres. - A sua voz enjoativa ecoou até aos ouvidos da boneca de olhos vermelhos. Mordendo o lábio inferior deixou-se ficar, paralisada.

- Arabesque! Avisa Ringo e Zakuro da nossa nova convidada. O baile ainda está para começar.

O pequeno pontinho de luz azul materializou-se e desapareceu logo de seguida, passando rapidamente pela abertura.

* * *

Zakuro contemplava as cortinas avermelhadas da cama de dossel do dormitório feminino de Gryffindor. Luna obrigara-a a passar o tempo do castigo com a irmã, e Ringo não queria sair dali. Mas não havia nada para fazer e esta começava a ficar aborrecida.

- Ringo, vamos embora nee. Não quero ficar aqui, não há nada para fazer nee.

A outra estava imersa na leitura de um livro e fingiu que não a ouvia. Zakuro subiu até perto dela e espreitou o livro, mas não percebeu nada do que lá estava escrito. Conseguia ler, mas as palavras não faziam sentido na sua cabeça. Achou melhor saltar para cima da irmã e convencê-la a irem fazer outra coisa.

- Ringo nee! - Aterrou em cima das costas da outra que deu um grito rouco e caíram as duas da cama abaixo. O livro caiu, de seguida, em cima das duas.

- Mas tu só tens ideias de asno? O que é que tu tens na cabeça, vento? Será que alguma vez serás capaz de usar pelo menos uma décima da tua inteligência? - Levantando-se de repente e massajando as costas, Ringo falou tudo da boca para fora. Só parou quando a mais nova parecia estar à beira de um ataque de choro.

- Gomenasai nee! Gomenasai nee! - Abraçou a irmã pela cintura, que teve que se controlar antes de dizer ainda mais alguma coisa que tornasse a situação pior.

Quando se soltou de Zakuro reparou no ponto de luz azulado que entrara no dormitório.

- Arabesque? - Aquilo chamou a atenção da boneca de lilás, que também ficou a olhar para o espírito. Este não falava na sua língua mas fazia-se entender à sua maneira. Quando mais este se tentava explicar, mais a expressão de Ringo se acentuava.

Mal o espírito havia terminado quando sentiram mais alguém no dormitório feminino da casa dos leões.

- Onnesan! - Uma voz adocicada e leve como um perfume floral fez-se ouvir atrás das suas costas.


	16. Chapter 13: Let it begin

**Capítulo 13**

**Let it begin**

As duas bonecas estavam frente a frente com aquela que parecia a personificação de uma princesa, com um vestido creme com flores desenhadas, cheio de babados e rendas.

- Onnesan! - Tornou a falar, sem saber muito bem para qual delas se virar. Zakuro estava de boca aberta, sem perceber nada. Ringo ainda se lembrava dos avisos de Arabesque. Ao menos Ichijiku tinha dignidade suficiente para estragar o elemento surpresa daquela nova adversária, ou então ela já havia ferido o orgulho da outra.

- Então tu és a nossa outra irmã, correcto? - Para ela a nova irmã seria só mais um alvo de comentários cínicos. Não lhe parecia ser tão interessante quanto Ichijiku ou tão influenciável como Zakuro, mas até poderia render uns bons momentos.

- Eu sou Tenshi, a primeira Peverell Maiden. - Enquanto falava aproximou-se de Zakuro e baixou-se até à sua altura. - Fico contente por finalmente vos conhecer!

Parecia uma criança de cinco anos a falar. Para Ringo isso não lhe fazia diferença nenhuma, na verdade só lhe trazia um certo gosto a asco na garganta.

Mas Zakuro ficara completamente rendida. Uma irmã simpática, agradável, amorosa e tão divertida quanto ela. Uma nova e perfeita amiga para brincar.

- Ringo, Tenshi é tão amigável nee. Posso ir com ela nee? - Perguntou, com um sorriso demasiado aberto, e a outra cerrou as mãos com quanta força tinha. Então era uma de jogo sujo.

- Não, Zakuro. Prometeste que ficavas aqui, comigo. Se, de facto, Tenshi é assim tão tua "amiga", com certeza compreenderá que podes ir com ela noutra altura. - Não tirava os olhos dos olhos de Tenshi, que começou a fraquejar. Zakuro gritou e abraçou-a, como que a segurá-la.

- Ringo, yamete nee! - Implorou em pânico, olhando a expressão sinistra da outra.

- Carmina! - O ponto de luz avermelhado piscou no ar, mesmo em frente aos seus olhos, mas nem mesmo assim ela quebrava o contacto visual. - Avisa Ichijiku que o baile mudou de salão.

Carmina desapareceu, saindo por uma das janelas entreabertas.

- Então... é isso... assim... seja... Zakuro... ficas do... do meu lado? - Falava arfante, mas nem mesmo assim parava com aquela voz enjoativa e falsamente doce.

- Ringo não costuma ser assim nee. E aqui ninguém toma o lado de ninguém, somos irmãs e não estamos em luta nee. Pois não nee?

- Zakuro, a intenção da tua nova amiguinha é tudo menos tomar chá com a gente. – Ringo não dava margem para dúvidas. A mais nova das irmãs nunca a havia visto assim, havia algo de errado com ela.

Tenshi não parecia o monstro que ela acusava ser. De facto, se a boneca de lilás fosse comparar, Tenshi era muito mais companheira, amigável, amorosa e compreensiva do que Ringo e Ichijiku juntas.

- Não percebo porquê nee. Tenshi é muito amiga para mim, mais do que tu nee.

- Sem dúvidas, chibi, deveras amiga. Uma agradável companhia. – Desta vez era uma voz cristalina e irada que lhe respondia.

Ichijiku entrava pela janela, seguida pelos dois espíritos artificiais. Havia uma fúria distorcida na sua cara e não conseguia esconder o seu ódio pela boneca de vestido creme.

A tensão entre elas aumentava. Ringo e Ichijiku estavam lado a lado, uma raridade que a pequena Zakuro julgava nunca ver. Mas isso agora já não lhe fazia diferença, uma vez que estava de braço dado com Tenshi.

- Não bastava seres uma falsa usurpadora, agora vens com mentiras? – As palavras da boneca de vestido azul eram ácidas e corrosivas, mas nem mesmo assim a outra se demovia. Encolhia-se, fingia um medo que não tinha, e Zakuro continuava ao seu lado a apoiá-la.

- Não, a verdade é que ela é tão fracota que tem medo de enfrentar qualquer uma de nós sozinha, e foi-se esconder atrás das saias da mais ingénua. Azar, mas não me parece que tenhas força suficiente para qualquer uma de nós. – Ringo zombava, com uma voz lisonjeadora e cortante. Zakuro lembrou-se da velha Ringo, antes de a ter encontrado em Hogwarts e antes ainda de Danya. A velha e combativa Ringo e o seu médium ávido de conhecimento e poder. As imagens da boneca e do menino de cabelos negros ecoavam na sua cabeça.

- Eu não sou ingénua nee. - Zakuro abanava a cabeça e agitava os braços.

- Ora, e a conversa agradável que nós tivemos no gabinete do Director. Quando admitiste as tuas verdadeiras intenções. Ou afinal era só uma piada sem graça? - A boneca de vestido azul abriu os braços enquanto dava uma volta pelo dormitório.

- Onnesan, eu nunca faria mal a uma irmã. Tão sozinha, sem saber onde encontrar as minhas irmãs. - A boneca de vestido creme choramingava, com a sua voz melosa.

- Oh, como podes dizer uma coisa dessas, és má, pobre de mim, snif snif, buá! - Ringo imitava uma voz de falsete extremamente irritante.

- Não. Onnesan, julgava que não houvesse rancor. Que na verdade estivéssemos aqui para nos consolarmos mutuamente na nossa busca sem fim. Mas vejo que verdadeiramente para vós só importa a Demanda.

Ichijiku nem abriu a boca, mas Ringo riu-se, agarrada à barriga.

- Sim, e somos mesmo nós que estamos aqui prontas para atirar para matar.

Tenshi meteu-se à frente de Zakuro, tapando-lhe a vista. Mimou a palavra "Morrerás" com os lábios, de forma a que só Ringo e Ichijiku a percebessem.

- Kama... - Ichijiku foi interrompida pela outra, que quase gritou.

- Aqui não, os alunos estão lá em baixo e não tarda vêm para o dormitório. Não podemos criar mais problemas, Luna e Ginny já estão em detenção com problemas que cheguem.

Fez-se um silêncio significativo e então Tenshi e Zakuro desapareceram do dormitório.


	17. Chapter 14: An halo of distortion

Capítulo 14

An halo of distortion

Os dois vultos baixos corriam pelas sombras de um corredor vazio e de paredes nuas. De vez em quando paravam para escutar ou entrar na porta entreaberta de uma sala vazia.

Ichijiku sentia-se estranha naquele momento. Com se houvesse outra pessoa no seu corpo e fosse ela que estivesse a coordenar os seus movimentos. Jamais diria que se tornaria assim tão amiga de Ringo, ou que lhe tocasse sem ser para a agredir sequer.

Mas aquele não era o momento para isso. Ou seria? Onde estava com a cabeça para concordar em ajudar a irmã zombeteira a encontrar a irmã ingénua só para que a loira de Ravenclaw não se assustasse?

- Não acho que estejam aqui, Ringo. - Foi forçada a concluir, fechando novamente a porta da sala.

- Bakayarou, sou mesmo bakayarou. - Remoía baixinho, enquanto retomavam o caminho. Já era tarde e perguntava-se se Luna e Ginny não haviam já regressado da Floresta Negra.

- Calma, também não podias fazer nada. Não podes prendê-la, e se te juntasses a elas seria pior. - Ichijiku colocou uma mão por cima do ombro dela, mas depressa a tirou, como se se tivesse queimado.

Continuaram até ao fim do corredor, e depois deste desceram mais um lance de escadas, e outro. Continuaram no corredor seguinte, mas qualquer esperança tivessem já vinha enfraquecida de outros corredores e lances de escada. Sempre sem terem sinal de Tenshi ou Zakuro. Já haviam procurado nos lugares onde pensavam que Zakuro pudesse querer ir, como as proximidades da cozinha, salas comuns, salão principal ou mesmo a biblioteca. No entanto não haviam encontrado nada, e partiam agora para o resto do castelo, procurando a pente fino.

De vez em quando ouviam um ou outro ruído, e corriam até à fonte na esperança de serem elas. Mas até aquele momento só haviam encontrado Trevor, o sapo de Neville, uma ou duas corujas, gatos de quase todas as cores e Peeves, que as perseguiu durante uma hora até as perder de vista, quando estas se esconderam dentro de uma armadura.

Ofegantes, prosseguiram o caminho. A mais velha desconfiava que ainda viria o fim do mundo e elas a fugirem dele para procurarem a cabeça dura da outra.

Um pontinho vermelho luminoso esvoaçou até elas, seguido por outro azul. Pararam em frente das duas e, mesmo não falando, pareciam querer explicar qualquer coisa.

- Esconderam-se na antiga sala de Transfigurações. Isso fica onde? - Ringo fez desaparecer o espírito artificial, enquanto olhava para a irmã. Ichijiku já conhecia muito melhor a escola do que ela.

- É neste andar, para o lado Norte. - A boneca do vestido azul apontou para um dos lados do corredor. Ringo procurou alguma saída para esses lados, mas só encontrava parede sólida.

- E agora, chegamos lá como? - A boneca de vermelho pôs as mãos na cintura, enquanto Ichijiku observava uma junta nas pedras da parede.

- Vem aqui. - A mais velha chamou-a, e ela obedeceu-lhe, ficando ao lado dela a olhar para a parede de pedras escuras.

Sem aviso foi empurrada e quando caiu empurrou a parede à sua frente como se esta não passasse de uma porta encostada.

- Assim. É uma passagem secreta. - A outra comentou, como se estivessem a falar do tempo numa praia em pleno Verão.

- Ainda bem que avisas. - Embora estivessem ali as duas para se ajudarem mutuamente, não pôde evitar um leve tom de ironia nas palavras. Também ela não se sentia à vontade como grande apoiante da irmã.

Este novo corredor era mais escuro e húmido, e acabava atrás de um retrato de um campo com ninfas. Sem fazer barulho saíram e andaram sem ruído nenhum pela sombra.

A porta da sala estava entreaberta e dela vinham risos e alguns ruídos. Curiosas, espreitaram pela fresta da porta. Estavam à espera de ver qualquer coisa chocante, mas ainda assim ficaram pasmas.

As duas bonecas corriam atrás uma da outra, a rir. Pareciam crianças a brincar, como se não fossem bonecas nem estivessem no meio de uma Demanda da qual só uma sairia vitoriosa.

- Tens a certeza que a sala é esta? Ou enganámo-nos no detalhe "a Tenshi é uma ameaça com pernas"? - Ringo olhou para cima, encontrando Ichijiku tão pasmada com a cena quanto ela.

- Cala a boca, acabamos mas é com esta treta toda. - A mais velha entrou na sala, interrompendo a correria das outras duas.

Zakuro e Tenshi ficaram as duas a olhar para elas de olhos esgazeados, como duas lebres encadeadas pela luz de um automóvel numa noite cerrada.

- Onnesan, encontraste-nos. Junta-te a nós. - A boneca de creme continuava a voz falsamente doce e despreocupada. Era, no entanto, visível o nervosismo com que ela cerrou os punhos atrás das costas.

- Não viemos para brincar. Zakuro, tens de voltar, Luna deve estar à tua espera. - Ringo deixou de lado o tom de voz que usava geralmente. Empregara, em vez disso, um tom calmo e levemente preocupado.

Zakuro sentia-se como se a estivessem a puxar para dois lados ao mesmo tempo. Não podia esquecer Luna, nem os bons momentos que passara com ela. Mas Tenshi era tão divertida, como a companheira de brincadeiras que ela nunca tivera.

- Não nee. Quero ficar aqui com ela nee. - Tomara a atitude de uma criancinha com uma birra.

- Não nos deixas outra alternativa Tenshi. - Ichijiku tinha um ar duro, inflexível e determinado.

- Nem vocês me deixam outra. - Tenshi esquecia parte da sua máscara, mas nem mesmo assim Zakuro a deixava pelas outras irmãs.

- Yousei!

- Kamaitachi!

O pequeno tornado com a doninha de fumo e a fada de cristal surgiram novamente.


	18. Chapter 15: Gone away

**Capítulo 15**

**Gone away**

As carteiras da sala foram atiradas contra as paredes, enquanto o tornado aumentava de tamanho. A fada de cristal espalhava pétalas de vidro, que pareciam ainda mais cortantes que o tornado. Nem mesmo a doninha com a foice era capaz de atingir a fada.

- Kitsune! - Ringo juntava-se à luta, e com ela uma raposa de sete caudas feita de fogo. Agora o ar aquecia, numa mistura entre labaredas, ar quente e cinzas. As pétalas de vidro derretiam e caíam como gotas de água a ferver.

- Não nee! - Zakuro tentou meter-se entre elas, mas foi empurrada para trás por um par de mãos desconhecidas antes que a doninha com a foice lhe acertasse. Não conseguiu ver quem a salvara, mas imaginava que tivesse sido Tenshi. As suas outras irmãs estavam demasiado ocupadas numa luta infrutífera.

Também ela queria participar. Queria ajudar a irmã. Uma luta de duas contra uma era injusto.

- Nekomata nee! - Das suas mãos surgiu um gato gordo e de um brilho ofuscante. Tanto a fada como a raposa se eclipsaram numa nuvem de fumo. O tornado começou a diminuir em tamanho e força até não passar de uma brisa levezinha.

Só aí Zakuro pôde ver os efeitos da luta. Tenshi apresentava vários cortes na face e nas mãos. Ichijiku coxeava e tinha vidro derretido no cabelo. Mas Ringo era, de longe, a que apresentava pior aspecto, pelo simples facto de ter um braço quase cortado em dois. Aquela visão agonizava-a e teve de fechar os olhos.

- Zakuro, vamos embora. - Tenshi agarrou-a por um braço e as duas desapareceram daquela sala.

* * *

Ginny estava exausta depois de terem andado horas e horas às voltas na Floresta Negra à procura de uma flor qualquer muito rara que pelos vistos só gostava de crescer em locais húmidos, sem luz quase nenhuma e rodeada de aranhas gigantes. Na altura até havia a piada de imaginar Ron a colher plantinhas daquelas, mas depois disso a graça foi dar uma volta e não voltou mais.

Ainda por cima a flor, além de horrorosa, tinha espinhos. E como ninguém se havia dado ao trabalho de a avisar antes de a agarrar e puxar com quanta força tinha, agora as suas mãos pareciam as namoradas de um porco-espinho.

Quando finalmente se pôde sentar na poltrona da Sala Comum de Gryffindor suspirou de alívio audivelmente, fechando os olhos. Por ela passava ali a noite, e a manhã, se preciso.

- Onna no ko, conversar agora! - Mais uma vez aquela voz odiosa a perturbar o seu sono, como ela odiava aquela voz hedionda, a vontade que ela tinha de agarrar nela, enfiar algodão pelas goelas a baixo e voltar a dormir.

- Onna no ko, acorda! - Desta vez fora longe demais. De olhos fechados lançou a mão até onde sabia que a boneca estava e agarrou-lhe um dos braços, puxando com quanta força tinha. Levou-o até à sua frente e abriu os olhos para lhe dar um sermão que nem os da sua mãe, mas não conseguiu dizer nada ao perceber que na sua mão só havia metade de um braço.

Virou a cabeça para trás, e deu de caras com Ichijiku e Ringo. Esta olhava para o seu braço sem metade com cara de choque.

- Eué, o meu braço! - A boneca de vermelho choramingava em pleno estado do choque. - O meu braço, o meu braço, o meu braço!

- Espera, espera, eu já resolvo. Reparo! - Ginny apontou a varinha e num instante as duas metades do braço. A outra parou com as lamúrias, dobrando o cotovelo e fechando os dedos trémulos.

- Arigato.

- Mas afinal o que se passa? Nenhuma de vocês estava aqui quando chegámos. Onde está a Zakuro? E o que é que ela faz aqui? - Perguntou, espetando um dedo quase na cara da mais velha.

- É uma longa história, onna no ko, mas o essencial é... o essencial é...

- O essencial é o quê? - A ruiva estava cheia de sono e impaciente. Queria ir dormir mas, mais uma vez, isso tinha que ficar para mais tarde por causa daquelas três.

- Apareceu uma outra irmã e a Zakuro-chan fugiu com ela. - Enquanto falava encolhia-se sob o olhar atónico de Ginny e Ichijiku.

- Ela o quê? - A ruiva caiu da poltrona e voltou a levantar-se como se tivesse apanhado um choque. - Fugiu com quem? Mas afinal vocês têm quantas irmãs?

- Oficialmente somos apenas três, mas depois de Tenshi não sei quantas mais pode haver. - Ringo encolheu os ombros.

- Somos só três. Só existem três Talismãs e só existem três Peverell Maiden. As restantes são falsas. - Ichijiku olhava desconfiada para Ginny, e esta retribuiu-lhe o olhar.

- Mesmo assim, o que vamos dizer a Luna? Ela não pode ficar só com um "A Zakuro fugiu com uma tresloucada que acha que é nossa irmã".

- Não sei, onna no ko. Eu vou fazer pesquisa, há qualquer coisa na Tenshi que cheira a esturro. - Ringo subiu para o dormitório, onde guardava os seus livros e pergaminhos.

Ichijiku e Ginny ficaram para trás. A ruiva deitou-se na poltrona e, em pouco tempo, adormecia, completamente exausta.

A boneca de vestido azul tapou-a com um cobertor que convocara do dormitório. Sentiu-se útil por uns segundos, mas essa sensação evaporou-se. Assim como a sensação de importância que sentira ao carregar a irmã de braço quase partido até ao dormitório. Não entendeu o que fizera ela para acabar naquele estado, mas naquele momento não importava.

- Arabesque? Convoca Tenshi para a primeira parte. Já foi longe demais.

Enquanto o ponto luminoso desaparecia no escuro ela saiu do dormitório, remoendo aquilo que a incomodava desde que a outra chegara.

Ninguém lhe tirava o primeiro lugar, partia um braço a Ringo e ficava a rir na sua cara.


	19. Chapter 16: Goodbye blue sky

**Capitulo 16**

**Goodbye Blue Sky**

Os passos soavam pesadamente por um corredor deserto. Era quase de manhã, todos dormiam.

Mas ela não se importava. Pela primeira vez na vida havia uma felicidade incontrolável dentro de si. Estava tudo a correr como ela havia planeado.

Zakuro tinha ficado escondida na sala, exactamente como ela lhe ordenara. Agora ela era a irmãzinha querida. Por momentos pensou que talvez elas soubessem que ela, Tenshi, era só uma criação mais recente de um invejoso qualquer. Não importava. Quando terminasse seria a detentora de toda a fortuna dos Peverell e, logo, uma delas.

Contara com tudo aquilo. A falta de sensibilidade de Ringo para com a irmã fez com que ela pudesse usar esse pequeno trunfo para as colocar umas contra as outras.

E agora Ichijiku havia a convocado para a batalha. A sua batalha final, sorriu ela. Inutilmente de nada serviria fosse o que fosse para a mais velha das Peverell Maiden. Não havia como escapar. Já se sabia, a vencedora seria sempre ela.

Entrou numa das salas vazias, conforme a outra lhe indicara.

- Chegaste tarde. O medo impede as pernas? - Uma voz como o cristal mais puro, fino e cortante, precedida pelo som da porta a fechar-se.

- Onnesan, sempre terminaremos hoje? - Procurou não demonstrar nenhuma emoção nas suas palavras, mas era-lhe difícil. A felicidade dominava-a. Estava tão perto de alcançar.

- Que seja. Não sentiremos sua falta. Kamaitachi. - Com um leve movimento da mão o ar voltou a enrolar-se sobre si mesmo. Tenshi tapou os olhos e tinha dificuldades em manter-se de pé, mas ainda assim uma voz dentro de si dizia-lhe para continuar.

- Yousei. - A fada cristalina ergueu-se de novo, desta vez com pesadas asas de morcego. Os seus olhos cegos reflectiam a imagem da outra boneca, que começava a perder as forças.

- Mais valia teres ficado sossegada onnesan. Ou talvez não. Uma de voz teria que partir primeiro, e depois as outras. Não me parece que ficasses muito contente se Ringo fosse a primeira.

Riu-se. O seu riso maníaco, desprovido de emoções, frio, cortante, como uma mão de um Dementor, parecia gelar-lhe o corpo. Vergou-se sobre o seu peso, e o tornado enfraqueceu, desaparecendo.

Longe dali, no conforto de uma cama no dormitório feminino de Gryffindor, Ringo sentiu-se gelar e levantou os olhos de um livro de capa em couro esverdeado. Parecera-lhe ouvir um lamento de ajuda, mas devia ser só a sua imaginação.

Mal sabia ela que apenas a um andar e três salas de distância Zakuro debatia-se no sono, também ela enregelada e em desespero.

Tremendo e arfando, Ichijiku teve asco de si mesma. Ela era a mais poderosa, pura e simplesmente não poderia desistir agora contra uma fraca.

- Miserável, afinal. Nem mesmo pelas tuas irmãs fazes melhor? - Tenshi deixava-se dominar por uma felicidade maníaca. Ria-se, sacudindo os ombros.

- A única pessoa a poder tocar nas Rosas Mysticas das minhas irmãs sou eu mesma. - Levantou-se, a custo. Não era daquelas que se deixava levar pela dor, mas desta vez era difícil continuar.

- Comovente. Tocante. Mas, já chega. Olha as horas, é tão tarde. - Levava as mãos à cara numa atitude falsa de compaixão. - Adeus, onnesan.

A fada de cristal voava lentamente, e ficaram as duas a olhar uma para a outra. Os seus olhos reflectiam a sua cara afogueada.

- Arabesque.

O pontinho de luz abandonou-a, enquanto a boneca de creme sorria. Estava tudo a correr conforme ela havia previsto.

Uma mão cristalina ergueu um punhal de vidro, como as pétalas que no dia anterior haviam chovido sobre si mesma. Viu o descer e cravar-se em si mesma. A respiração cessou, apenas sentia o vestido a rasgar-se e o vidro frio a penetrar em si mesma.

Os pensamentos tornavam-se difusos e ela ouvia-se a si mesma. Palavras de dias anteriores, que ela se arrependia de dizer. Talvez, naquele momento já tudo desaparecia à sua volta.

Só lamentava não ter podido fazer aquilo à mais tempo quando para ela Ringo não passava de uma boneca com pouca noção do que realmente valia a pena.

Desfaleceu naquele mesmo ponto. Fechou os olhos, como se estivesse apenas a dormir.

A fada de cristal desapareceu, evaporando-se no ar. Do corpo inanimado de Ichijiku surgiu uma pétala rósea brilhante, que Tenshi apanhou. Levou-a ao peito e esta entrou no seu corpo. Conseguiu ver as memórias da outra boneca. Inveja. Culpa. Ria-se de todos os sentimentos de Ichijiku. Só provaram que nem mesmo ela escapara à influência de ser-se humano. Patético.

Abandonou o corpo naquela sala. Pouco ou nada se importava com aquilo. Alguns esparsos raios de sol entravam pelas janelas. Tinha que voltar para junto de Zakuro e contar a triste notícia.

* * *

Ringo acordou com um estranho tilintar. Pareciam guizos, ou algo parecido. Esfregou os olhos. Tinha adormecido em cima do livro, e Ginny ainda não tinha regressado da Sala Comum.

Levantou-se e fechou o livro. Tinha acabado por encontrar respostas na noite anterior, mas o cansaço havia vencido.

Mais uma vez o barulho dos guizos chamou-lhe a atenção. Baixinho, quase nem se ouvia, mas ainda assim era suficiente para lhe chamar a atenção.

Arabesque piscava à sua frente parecendo envolto por uma aura fantasmagórica suave, que se esbatia no cenário.

- Ichijiku?

- Sayonara onnechan. Itterasshai. - A sua voz projectava-se da luz, ecoando pelo dormitório. No entanto mais ninguém pareceu ouvi-la, senão ela, e no momento seguinte o ponto luminoso apagava-se como uma chama ao vento.


	20. Chapter 17: Dust in the wind

**Capítulo 17**

**Dust in the wind**

Quando Zakuro acordou já a manhã ia em meio. Primeiro ainda pensou que estava no dormitório de Ravenclaw e que Luna estava atrasada. Mas lembrou-se que agora estava com a sua outra irmã, e eu aquilo em que ela se deitava era, na verdade, uma cadeira.

Tenshi estava na outra ponta da sala, curvada sobre si mesma. Parecia estar a chorar, por toda ela tremia, e era possível ouvir a sua respiração congestionada e os seus soluços. Zakuro sabia que elas não choravam lágrimas verdadeiras, mas ainda assim, para provocar aquilo era preciso ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Tenshi-chan, aconteceu alguma coisa nee? - Pousou uma mão no ombro da irmã, que levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela. Tinha a cara vermelha, mas seca.

- Zakuro-chan! - Abraçou-a, a soluçar e a tremer. - É horrível, Zakuro-chan.

A outra tentou confortá-la como pôde, não se apercebendo do trémulo sorriso que, por instantes, lhe assomou a cara.

- Pronto, nee. Com certeza não é assim tão mau nee. Estás magoada nee? - Apertou o abraço, como que a protegê-la.

- É... é horrível. Ichijiku-san... onnesan... está morta. - Falava entre soluços exagerados e histéricos.

Zakuro sentiu qualquer coisa a partir-se dentro de si mesma. Não podia.

- Como nee?

- Ringo-san matou-a. Eu não pude impedir. Desculpa onnechan, mas eu... não conseguia fazer nada. - Cada palavra histérica e cada soluço dilaceravam o seu coração. As suas mãos tremiam. E quando ela mencionara o nome da outra irmã como autora de tudo, uma raiva incontrolável começou a corroê-la por dentro.

- Não pode ser nee... - Baixou a cabeça, também ela com vontade de chorar.

- F-foi. Eu vi... tudo a-acontecer. - Gaguejava e falava entre soluços. E enquanto fingia chorar agarrada à outra, sentiu-se ainda mais feliz ao sentir a raiva que lhe tomava o espírito.

Só não contava era com aquela estranha voz que queria irromper do seu peito e gritar que era mentira com quantas forças tivesse.

* * *

Fora com o coração apertado que voltara a correr por aqueles corredores, desta vez à procura de Ichijiku. Doía-lhe pensar o que teria acontecido para Arabesque ter agido daquela maneira. A resposta mais provável ameaçava-a a todo o momento, mas ela não queria pensar nela. Não queria que fosse verdade.

Carmina, seu espírito artificial havia-se separado dela para procurar melhor. Quando ela o reencontrou no fim do corredor a chamar por si, uma pontada de culpa intensificou-se no seu peito. Apressou o passo e foi até à porta entreaberta de uma sala abandonada. Só esta já dizia muito. Apresentava vários cortes e estava torta. Abriu-a, e pareceu-lhe estar a reviver o mesmo pesadelo do passado.

No fundo da sala, no chão poeirento, deitada como se estivesse apenas a dormir. Os seus braços tinham um ângulo estranho, mas as pernas estavam esticadas e unidas.

Uma amargura como nunca havia sentido subiu-lhe à garganta e impediu-a de respirar. Os olhos ardiam-lhe, mas não era capaz de chorar. Muito devagarinho aproximou-se da irmã. Aqueles passos pareceram-lhe durar horas a dar, como se a sala crescesse e nunca mais tivesse fim.

Quando chegou perto da irmã, deixou-se cair de joelhos ao seu lado. Não tremia, não chorava, não soluçava. A única coisa que ela sentia era culpa. Se ela tivesse ficado com a irmã, talvez se a tivesse chamado. Talvez, se desde o início, ela tivesse desistido.

Queria ter sido ela. Ichijiku teria tido forças para continuar, para ir buscar a irmã. Na verdade temia por Zakuro também, duvidando da sua vida. Tenshi já provara o que era, só restava saber qual o seu próximo passo.

Carmina tentava animá-la, tirá-la daquele estado de inércia. Mas algo havia mudado. Aquela já não parecia a Ringo. Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos, e até mesmo as suas reacções estavam trocadas.

Levantou-se, carregando o peso da irmã aos ombros. Refez o caminho, mas desta vez não iria voltar para o dormitório. Talvez não voltasse a ver Ginny. Quando, na verdade, eram tão parecidas. Afinal estavam unidas pelo mesmo mal, haviam aprendido às mãos do mesmo.

Entrou no gabinete do Director, que mais uma vez estava vazio, à excepção dos retratos. Um em especial chamou-lhe a atenção. Mas Dumbledore estava a dormir, nem reparando nas recém chegadas.

Deitou Ichijiku dentro da sua caixa, e guardou-a por cima do armário, onde sempre havia estado. Não tinha forças para chorar e, lançando um último olhar à mala da primeira das Peverell Maiden, abandonou o gabinete.

* * *

Luna e Ginny tinham procurado as duas bonecas nos intervalos entre as aulas de manhã. A ruiva contara tudo o que soubera à amiga, que continuava sem poder acreditar. Nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça que Zakuro pudesse fugir daquela maneira.

Talvez devesse ter passado mais tempo com ela, ou investigado melhor o seu passado. Se calhar, se estivesse na mesma situação, também teria feito o mesmo.

Ginny tinha acordado de manhã, já tarde. Faltara à primeira aula e tinha que se despachar, ou ainda chegava atrasada à segunda. Mas o que mais a surpreendera foi ter acordado numa das poltronas, em frente à lareira, tapada por um cobertor que não era seu e completamente sozinha. Nem sinal de Ringo ou Ichijiku.

Embora não lhe apetecesse confessar nem para si mesma, estava mais preocupada do que Luna. Chocada com a imprecisão da notícia da fuga da outra boneca e desconfiada do braço de Ringo. Não fora só ela a parti-lo, ele já devia estar fragilizado de outra situação.

Terminaram o almoço e, aproveitando a hora vaga que tinham naquele momento, continuaram as buscas.

Só não esperavam ver-se no meio daquela situação.


	21. Chapter 18: Twelve o'clock

**Capitulo 18**

**Twelve o'clock**

Ginny e Luna depararam-se com as três bonecas frente a frente, como num confronto saído de um filme de Old West. Zakuro estava à frente, com uma estranha boneca de vestido creme cheio de babados, folhos e rendas encolhida atrás das suas costas. Ringo não parecia ela. Tinha uma pose mais dura e elegante. Parecia-se mais com Ichijiku do que com ela mesma.

- Elas são as culpadas. Eu já vi o que nos podem fazer, afinal são sempre eles que nos movem para a Demanda. A tua médium ainda não teve oportunidade de o fazer, mas observa. Olha para a tua onnesan, vê como ela está alterada. Foi culpa da médium.

Se no início as duas amigas não estavam a entender nada, mais confusas ainda haviam ficado. Parecia que tinham aterrado de pára-quedas no meio de uma história alheia.

- Não percebes, humana? Ela matou a onnesan por tua causa. Mas paga-se sangue com sangue. - Zakuro continuava demasiado sob o seu controlo para entender o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras.

As pupilas da outra boneca contraíram-se. Nenhum outro movimento a denunciou, mas esperava, com um aperto na garganta, a reacção da mais nova.

- É verdade nee? Mataste Ichijiku-san nee? - Zakuro perguntou, semicerrando os olhos. Queria vê-la dizer que não, que era mentira. Ou que fora um acidente, ou que fora para se defender da outra. Podia mentir, mas ainda havia parte de si que dizia que não, que eram irmãs, que queria estar com ela como dantes.

Mas desejava, acima de tudo, não a ver anuir com a cabeça, em silêncio. Porque, para Ringo, ela era a culpada. Não tinha desferido o golpe final, mas tudo o que ela fizera conduzira a isso.

- Não nee. Não pode ser nee. - Sussurrou, sem forças. Continuava a não querer acreditar. A sua irmã não era uma assassina. Repetia isso para si mesma, como uma mantra para acalmar. Mas nem isso surtia efeito.

- É a mais pura das verdades. Eu matei-a. - Falava com dureza na voz, como se tivesse vivido mil anos na mais amarga das culpas.

- É mentira nee!

- Não, onnechan, é verdade. E a culpada de tudo é ela. A ruiva que se apoderou da sua mente. - Tenshi cuidadosamente jogava todas as suas cartadas. Primeiro livrar-se de uma das Peverell. Depois seria a vez de a outra dar a vida pela sua médium, morta pelas mãos da outra e finalmente acabar com a última no seu estado de estuporamento, longe da sua médium. - Sabes como o resolver, onnechan. É rápido, indolor.

- Não, deixa-as de fora disto, Tenshi. É a mim que queres, não são elas. - Numa atitude ridícula de instinto da qual a própria se arrependeu, colocou-se, de braços abertos, em frente de Ginny e Luna.

- Agora, onnechan, antes que seja tarde demais. - Tenshi voltou à sua voz de criança afogueada e mimada.

- Nekomata nee! - Ergueu as mãos e um gato gordo de um brilho entre o lilás e o pérola surgiu em frente delas. Ringo quase conseguia perceber a jogada da outra. Não lhe estava a apetecer sujar as mãos, como fizera com Ichijiku. Talvez lhe tivesse custado, ou então era tudo para desestabilizar Zakuro antes de acabar com ela. Fosse como fosse, não conseguiria erguer um dedo contra ela. Apenas podia evitar que acabasse por atingir ou Luna ou Ginny.

- Kitsune. - A raposa de sete caudas barrou o caminho. Virou-se, encontrando as duas paralisadas, como duas gazelas encadeadas por uma luz opressiva.

- Vão-se embora! - Pediu-lhes, mas nenhuma delas se demoveu. - Por favor, vão-se embora enquanto podem!

- Não. É a Zakuro que está ali, e tu estás aqui. Eu não tenho isto para nada, percebes, eu não aceitei isto para não fazer nada. - Ginny quase lhe esfregou o anel na cara. Tinha a cara e as orelhas quase tão vermelhas quanto o cabelo.

Tornava-se difícil suster a força de Zakuro. Não sabia o que se passava com ela, mas queria que ela parasse.

Quando a raposa se desfez em cinzas e fumo, estava a reviver tudo o que acontecera naquela noite de gelo. Sentia exactamente o mesmo. A mesma voz gélida como o ar que lhe tocava a pele, a mesma vida dependente de si ao seu lado.

Culpar-se-ia se não fizesse nada outra vez.

O gato brilhante avançava, pisando as cinzas inanimadas. Luna tinha recuado, mas Ginny não se movia. E isso tudo progredia em câmara lenta diante dos seus olhos. Não havia gritos, não havia barulhos, não havia nada.

Zakuro não se demovia. Não acordava, nem acordaria até ao fim se ninguém fizesse nada. A sensação de amargura retornou-lhe à garganta. Só queria que ela acordasse.

Foram apenas dois passos para o lado, de braços esticados para a frente, e terminara tudo.

Absorveu o gato de brilho pérola, e caiu inanimada aos pés da ruiva. A cabeça tombou pesadamente para o lado, a cartola rolou até ao outro lado do corredor.

Fez-se silêncio, um silêncio pesado que as envolveu a todas. E depois, tanto Zakuro como Tenshi se precipitaram para a frente, enquanto a Rosa Mystica se projectava do corpo da irmã. As mãos de Tenshi fecharam-se no ar, raspando as de Zakuro. Naquele momento, contra todas as suas expectativas, ela perdera aquela jogada. Não podia.

A boneca de lilás absorveu a Rosa Mystica da irmã, e com ela, todas as suas recordações. A imagem de uma pedra escura fechada num lugar esférico e apertado ocupou-lhe a cabeça. E depois uma sucessão de imagens sem nexo, como num filme distorcido. Um abraço a um rapaz de cabelos negros, uma casa escura onde escorria sangue negro pelas paredes, um baloiço que lhe cortou a respiração. Ela e Luna, Ginny, Danya, e uma sucessão de outras pessoas que ela não conhecia. Ichijiku, quando andavam à sua procura, as palavras da irmã saídas de Arabesque e, finalmente, viu-se empurrando-se a si mesma antes de uma das foices cortar o braço. Gritou, de dor, de asco, de culpa. A raiva parecia ter-se convertido num sabor amargo que lhe subia à boca. Ainda de olhos fechados, encurvada sobre si mesma e deitada no chão de pedra fria, julgou ouvir a irmã.

- Não o lamento.


	22. Chapter 19: Fugazi

**Capítulo 19**

**Fugazi**

Quando abriu os olhos tinha um gosto metálico na boca. A cara estava vermelha, como se tivesse chorado, mas não haviam lágrimas. Ajoelhada ao seu lado estava Luna. Ginny e Ringo haviam desaparecido.

- Porquê nee? - A voz saiu aguda e incaracterística. Não foi capaz de se reconhecer ali.

- Calma, Zakuro. Já passou, acabou tudo. - Envolveu-a nos braços e a boneca de lilás viu a marca brilhante das lágrimas. Mais uma vez a pontada de culpa feria-a no peito.

- Não nee. Gomenasai nee. - Lamuriava-se, paralisada. Não era capaz de mexer os braços ou as pernas.

- A culpa não é tua. - Quase gritou, e depois assustou-se de si mesma. Evitava o choro com quantas forças tinha. - Se eu estivesse no teu lugar, teria feito o mesmo. Não tens culpa de teres querido uma amiga como tu, nem que ela te tenha manipulado daquela forma. Foi... uma maneira de aprenderes. Não sabias, afinal toda a tua vida só tinhas conhecido a Ichijiku e a Ringo. Só tens de compreender que cada uma continuou a proteger-te como pôde.

Enquanto falava a loira não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima lhe voltasse a descer a cara.

- Onde está Tenshi nee? E Ginny nee? - Evitou perguntar pelo que restava da irmã. Não fora ela a culpada da morte de Ichijiku como fora levada a crer. No entanto ela, Zakuro, tinha morto a irmã, e não seria capaz de o esquecer.

- Tenshi desapareceu depois de teres agarrado aquela coisa. E Ginny levou a Ringo para a caixa, acho que ela... acho que ela...

As palavras estavam entaladas na garganta, e nem mesmo com toda a sua capacidade de ser positiva e, na maioria das vezes, encontrar uma solução para tudo foi capaz de o evitar.

Voltaram para o dormitório de Ravenclaw. Cada riso que ouviam, por muito raro e fraco que fosse, parecia uma rajada de vento gelado que lhes cortava o peito. Cada raio de Sol queimava como fogo frio. Só encontraram descanso quando caíram as duas na cama de dossel com cortinados azuis. Adormeceram, presas no seu estupor mudo.

* * *

Abriu os olhos muito lentamente. Parecia ter acordado com um vento fresco e estranho a dar-lhe na cara.

Já era noite, e não estavam sozinhas no dormitório. As restantes alunas dormiam nas suas camas, sem saberem da batalha que se desenrolava, implacável.

Só ela é que estava acordada naquele momento. Passara a ter pesadelos, e as memórias estavam baralhadas. Desde que absorvera as memórias da irmã que passara a sentir-se como uma estranha num corpo que não era o seu.

A loira dormia ao seu lado, como um bebé. Despediu-se dela, com um beijo na fronte. Queria voltar a vê-la, mas não era ela que decidia o futuro. E naquele momento o receio de se reencontrar com Tenshi era mais do que muito.

Saiu pé ante pé do dormitório, evitando qualquer barulho desnecessário. Mas estava escuro e teve o azar de tropeçar num par de sapatos perdidos. Bateu com a cabeça numa cómoda e um frasco de vidro acabou por cair e partir-se.

Luna acordou com o barulho. Parecia uma desastrada a tentar sair sorrateiramente, e ela sabia o que isso significava. Zakuro estava a tentar sair. Não era para fugir novamente, ou pelo menos ela contava com isso. Devia ir confrontar a irmã.

Esperou até ouvir a porta do Dormitório a fechar-se e levantou-se. Já estava vestida, por isso só teve que ir atrás dela. Já conhecia melhor o lugar, e soube evitar os sapatos espalhados e as roupas perdidas. Foi muito mais silenciosa e dissimulada a sair do dormitório.

A boneca de lilás não reparou que estava a ser seguida. Só tinha olhos para o caminho iluminado por Ilieth, e continuava alheia a tudo mais. Antes teria reparado na lua ou nas estrelas. Talvez se relembrasse da primeira vez que saíra do Dormitório, à procura da médium. Mas parecia agora que havia vivido duas vidas e que o que acontecera no dia anterior havia acontecido há muitos anos atrás.

Parou em frente do retrato da Dama Gorda. Não agia pela sua própria consciência, fazia aquilo que era mandada fazer. Luna só conseguiu chegar mais perto quando a passagem secreta já estava aberta. Com um aperto na garganta concluiu que Ringo estava a comandar a irmã, mas não sabia porque o fazia.

Entrou na Sala Comum, que estava vazia. Não havia aquele silêncio cerrado, pelo contrário era claramente audível o som da madeira a crepitar ao fogo, como uma melodia de Inverno.

Entrou no Dormitório onde Ginny dormia. Com um estalar de dedos puxou a caixa da irmã, com o círculo de metal na tampa.

Abriu-a. Luna susteve a respiração, à espera de encontrar alguma coisa que a fizesse fechar os olhos. Mas, pelo contrário, não havia nada que ela não tivesse já visto.

Ringo parecia estar a dormir, como daquela vez quando parara. Já não se lembrava há quanto tempo fora, parecia ter sido ontem e, contudo, também lhe dava a sensação de já ter sido há tanto tempo.

Zakuro procurava qualquer coisa dentro do forro inferior da mala. Por fim tirou de lá um pequeno anel com uma pedra escura. Enfiou-o no anelar esquerdo, e este brilhou momentaneamente. Nunca tinha visto um anel como aquele mas ainda assim pareceu-lhe muito familiar.

A boneca fechou a caixa e esta desapareceu para debaixo da cama. Fez uma ligeira reverência e virou as costas, abandonando o local. Mal deu tempo a Luna de se esconder, antes que fosse vista.

Ainda perplexa com o que acabava de ver foi atrás dela, saindo da Torre de Gryffindor. Atravessaram mais corredores e desceram mais escadas, sempre em silêncio. Nem os retratos na parede ousavam respirar.

Acabaram por sair do castelo para os campos à sua volta. Foram até ao campo de Quidditch, onde um pequeno vulto de vestido armado as esperava.


	23. Chapter 20: Eclipse

**Capítulo 20**

**Eclipse**

Escondeu-se atrás das bancadas, observando cada passo das duas bonecas. O coração martelava-lhe nas costas e as mãos suavam e escorregavam.

Zakuro olhava directamente para Tenshi, que evitava olhá-la nos olhos. Também teria medo, ou seria outra a razão?

- Onnechan. - Experimentou o tom de voz mais doce e falsamente arrependido que conseguira. Não queria deitar tudo a perder naquele momento só porque um ponto havia falhado. Tinha dado demasiado por aquele jogo para o perder sem mais nem menos.

- Mentirosa, falsa nee. - Era só o que parecia capaz de dizer. Não sabia como dizer-lhe tudo o que sabia, ou o que fora levada a crer. - Acreditei em ti para deixar de acreditar nas únicas pessoas que dariam a vida por mim, tudo por causa de uma Demanda ridícula nee. Puseste veneno, mataste a minha irmã e fizeste-me matar a outra só com as tuas falinhas nee.

Tenshi amaldiçoou-se naquele momento, dentro de si mesma. Zakuro não parecia assim tão parvinha, nem sequer fraca ou desencorajada. Ia ser mais difícil que o previsto. Mas estava disposta a ir até ao fim.

- Onnechan, não é assim. Era necessário, é a Demanda. Não podemos negar a nossa natureza, o porquê de sermos feitas. - Enquanto falava aquela sensação crepitante no peito queimava-a por dentro. Nunca se tinha sentido assim, e fazia todos os esforços para continuar a ignorar.

- Cala-te nee! Como podes dizer uma coisa dessas nee? Tu nem sequer és uma de nós, nunca na vida viste os Mestres nee. Foste feita por outros, és uma intrusa nee.

Não havia dúvida que a segunda irmã fizera um excelente trabalho. Para a próxima, se é que haveria uma segunda vez, teria que calar primeiro as fontes de informações, e só depois passar a outras. Começar por Ichijiku tinha sido um erro, e não poderia em circunstância alguma voltar a cometê-lo.

- Zakuro-chan, qualquer um entra na Demanda. Magos, feiticeiros, poderosos ou fracos, velhos ou novos, todos anseiam por ela. É o natural, está na natureza de todos. Mestre da Morte. Nem imaginas a quantidade de pessoas que dariam tudo, tudo por isso.

Abriu os braços, numa atitude de demonstração de um mundo inteiro à disposição de tal chacina.

- Metes-me nojo nee! - Cerrou os punhos e o anel brilhou como uma pequena estrela na fronteira de um buraco negro. Queria que ela se calasse, já não podia ouvi-la mais. E pensar que acreditara nela, que quisera estar sempre com ela.

- Não percebo porquê, onnechan. Ou, espera... - Sorriu, como se as palavras que diria lhe adoçassem os lábios. -... agora és a heroína. A bondade, a pureza. Nunca a foste, não te esqueças. Não foste melhor que elas, não foste melhor que ninguém. És ingénua, és mimada, viveste alheia no teu mundo da lua enquanto pudeste. Até que foste forçada a fazer qualquer coisa, ou melhor, até acordares para o mundo com o sacrifício daquela idiota da tua irmã que mudou de oito a oitenta e fazia-se de anti-social só para não chorar como uma Madalena arrependida.

- NÃO FALAS ASSIM DA MINHA IRMÃ NEE! - Gritou com quanta força tinha, fechando os olhos. Se pudesse, estaria a chorar lágrimas verdadeiras. Mas agora cada vez a frustrava mais não poder derramar uma sequer. - Quem és tu para dizeres isso nee? Prefiro mil vezes ter sido eu a ser tu nee. Se eu fui a ingénua, a mimada, a burra, então tu foste o quê nee?

- Eu fui, sou e sempre serei a melhor. Yousei! - A fada cristalina projectava-se no ar fresco da noite. Adquiria os tons do céu escuro como uma espécie de camaleão. Os seus olhos cegos reflectiam-na agora, mas ela não se reconhecia ali. Era como se já não fosse ela.

- Nekomata nee! - O gato gordo de brilho pérola também se materializava na noite, mas assim que as suas quatro patas assentaram no chão ouviu-se um silvo na noite, enquanto o anel brilhava opacamente. O felino emagrecera até ficar esquelético, os seus caninos projectavam-se como os de um Tigre Dentes de Sabre. As suas garras assemelhavam-se a longas cimitarras negras como a mais escura das obsidianas.

O gato abocanhou a fada, que se debatia presa na sua boca. Materializou mais pétalas de vidro finas e cortantes, que voaram na direcção da boneca de lilás. Mas uma enorme sombra de um animal que se assemelhava a um canídeo engoliu-as.

Tenshi fraquejava. Sentia-se a arder por dentro, como se tivesse engolido ácido. Não podia parar, mas a cada investida perdia mais o controlo de tudo. Quando abriu os olhos compreendeu o erro que cometera na sua infinita ganância.

Tal como Zakuro não agia só por ela própria, também a Rosa Mystica de Ichijiku se revoltava dentro do seu corpo. Não era capaz de suportá-la, teria que prescindir dela. Por outro lado se a perdesse para Zakuro, perderia tudo.

A fada desfez-se em pó, restando apenas elas as duas e o gato pérola. Tenshi caiu de joelhos, ofegante. A cara, habitualmente numa expressão agradável, estava irreconhecível. Parecia ter olheiras profundas e rugas.

Foi com terror e ódio que viu o gato aproximar-se de si, e não uma mas três irmãs contra si em toda a sua força e determinação.

- O teu grande erro foi tentares ser o que não eras nee. - Foi a última coisa que foi capaz de ouvir. Ficou rodeada de chamas azuis, que a cegavam. O crepitar e silvar ensurdecia-lhe os ouvidos, o ar quente queimava-lhe o nariz, a boca e a garganta. A sua pele descascava-se, o seu vestido desfazia-se em cinzas. Os seus cabelos empolaram e desfizeram-se. Toda ela derretia como cera quente. Não era capaz de gritar, não suportava a dor. Lentamente, esvaiu-se de si mesma, esquecendo a sua existência.

A Rosa Mystica de Ichijiku entrava no corpo da última das Peverell Maiden. O mundo evaporou-se à sua volta, desfeito em fumo esbranquiçado.

* * *

Acordou num lugar que se podia dizer que era nenhum. Tinha uma superfície branca, morna. Todo o horizonte era branco, tão branco que cegava a vista.

- Zakuro-chan. Bem vinda! - A voz que ela chorara por nunca mais ouvir estava tão próxima. Virou-se, ficando de frente para as duas irmãs.

- Ringo, Ichijiku nee! Oh, gomenasai, fui tão estúpida nee. - Lamentou-se, chorando. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir lágrimas verdadeiras na face. Quando olhou também elas tinham as caras brilhantes e molhadas.

- Não faz mal, Zakuro. O que passou, passou. Agora só importa que conseguiste. Concluíste a Demanda.

- Mas eu não quero nee. Quero vos lá, comigo nee. - Abraçou as duas com força.

- Então acho que é só pedir. Como um prémio. Afinal, tens o direito. Só tu.


	24. Prologue: Inside and outside the wall

**Prólogo**

**Inside and outside the wall**

Luna lia um livro, sentada na cama do dormitório da equipa azul. Já se havia passado um ano desde a grande guerra, quaisquer mágoas que restassem já se tinham evaporado. No entanto ela ainda tinha aquele ano escolar e agora, com Hogwarts a funcionar perfeitamente outra vez, teria que se esforçar se quisesse bons resultados.

- Luna-chan, tanto estudo não faz bem nee. - A pequena boneca reclamou, visivelmente enfadada. Estava sentada, hirta, em cima da almofada, olhando o espaço vagamente. A loira já a conhecia bem o suficiente para poder dizer que a outra estava aborrecida.

- Mas eu preciso. Os exames estão quase aí à porta. - Lamentou-se, mas a outra continuou amuada. Pousou-lhe uma mão no ombro, num ligeiro movimento de afecto, mas depressa a sua atenção se voltou para o livro.

- Eu vou à procura da Ringo nee. Ela é mais divertida nee. - Zakuro pulou da cama, aterrando suavemente na alcatifa azul. Ainda olhou para trás, mas a médium continuava demasiado ocupada a ler o livro para lhe prestar atenção.

Mas a loira realmente estava a prestar-lhe atenção. Desde que ela lhe falara que havia parado de ler, e ainda não tinha prosseguido mais nenhuma linha. Depois de todas as peripécias do ano anterior, não podia evitar pensar em como ela e as irmãs tinham sorte por estarem bem, e juntas, embora não soubessem do paradeiro da mais velha. Sabia que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, acabariam por se reunir de novo.

A boneca do vestido lilás desceu as escadas e avançou por um longo corredor, distraída. Pensava encontrar a irmã perto da passagem secreta de Hufflepuff. Desde o fim da Demanda que Ringo se separara de Ginny, juntando-se a uma velha amiga e a outra ruiva, de cabelos lisos e flamejantes. Zakuro gostava de Catherine, a jovem parecia ser uma pessoa amável. Cassidy também tinha os seus pontos fortes, mas era muito mais matreira e cínica do que a ruiva.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas imagina, por um bocado. - A voz da irmã chamou-lhe a atenção, vinda de uma sala vazia. Entrou, e encontrou-a com a morena dos óculos escuros, em amena cavaqueira.

- Tu sabes que a gata tem pavor. E, muito sinceramente, se eu fosse uma gata fazia o mesmo. E a tua irmã está ali. - A boneca de vermelho curvou-se para ver atrás das costas dela, encontrado a pequena boneca loira, que estava de boca aberta. Era incrível a capacidade de Cassidy para saber coisas que ela, à primeira vista, não conseguiria dizer.

- Konnichiwa, Zakuro-chan! - Ringo acenou-lhe, e ela sentou-se ao seu lado, mais animada.

- Luna-chan só estuda nee. - Resmungou, cruzando os braços. - Já não tem tempo nee.

- Ora, acontece com todos. Sabes, Catherine também está demasiado ocupada com os exames. - Ringo explicava-lhe, gesticulando os braços para tentar melhorar a explicação.

- Isso acontece quando todos crescem, passam a não ter tempo para coisa nenhuma. Tristeza. - A morena da franja vermelha zombou, enquanto fingia que inspeccionava as unhas.

- Mas para compensar temos-te a ti, que não cresces de maneira nenhuma. Em todos os sentidos, criancinha. - A segunda das Peverell Maiden comentou, com um certo sarcasmo na voz. Zakuro tapava a cara para que não a vissem a rir-se delas, principalmente Cassidy. Ainda não confiava muito nas ideias da outra.

- Eu sou fantástica. - Atirou ao ar, provocando risos. A pequena boneca começava a esquecer o motivo de estar aborrecida. Porém lembrou-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido antes da Demanda acabar. Ainda não se conseguira conformar com a ideia de que ela tinha causado tantos problemas ao deixar-se iludir por uma falsa irmã. Não vira Ichijiku depois daquilo, senão de certeza que teria ouvido poucas e boas da irmã de vestido azul.

- O que aconteceu a Ichijiku-san nee? - Segredou ao ouvido da boneca de vermelho, que baixou a cabeça, pensativa. Nem mesmo ela sabia, embora já tivesse pensado nalgumas possibilidades.

- Não sei. - Murmurou, evitando olhar para a irmã mais nova. Apesar das desavenças com Ichijiku, sentia um pouco a falta daquele génio e língua aguçada.

Cassidy, distraída das duas irmãs, reparou numa outra presença que as espreitava por trás de uma fresta na porta. Um par de olhos vermelhos incrustados numa cara serena, emoldurada por longos cabelos ruivos claros e desenxabidos. Uma mão subiu até à boca, de dedo estendido, e a morena sorriu-lhe. Desviou a sua atenção para as duas Peverell Maiden sentadas à sua frente.

Ichijiku voltou a desaparecer nas sombras, contando as horas, os minutos, talvez até os segundos. Um estranho sentido, quase como uma intuição, dizia-lhe que em breve teriam de se reunir outra vez, talvez pelos piores motivos. Levava consigo a varinha de abrunheiro, a original e sempre poderosa, o primeiro dos Talismãs da Morte. Lenta e silenciosa, como um gato, avançou pela parte mais escura de Hogwarts, procurando um bom lugar para ficar. Pelos vistos ainda teriam uma longa caminhada a realizar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -**FIM**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -X


	25. Glossário

**Glossário**

* * *

Arigato: Obrigada

Bakayarou: Estúpida

Ichijiku: Figo

Imouto-chan: Irmã mais nova

Itterashai: Cuide-se

Konnichiwa: Boa Tarde

Nee: Complemento de frase sem sentido literal

Ohayoo (gozaimasu): Bom dia

Onna no ko: Jovenzinha

Onnechan: Irmã mais velha

Onnesan: Irmã mais velha, porém dito com um sentido de formalidade diferente

Ringo: Maçã

Sayonara: Adeus

Tenshi: Anjo

Yamette: Pare

Yousei: Fada

Zakuro: Romã


End file.
